The Adventures Of Kimberly Connweller
by RememberThatDay
Summary: Jared thinks that just because he comes back all googly-eyed that I'll just accept him? Well he's got another thing coming. When Jared imprints, Kim has already moved on and is with someone else. Not sure if I should make this a KimxPaul.. Future Lemons
1. Pathetic, Right?

**A/N: Hey! I hope you like this Jared/Kim fanfic because I have been meaning to write one... **

**I haven't even finished one of my previous fanfics because I get real bored easily.**

**Anyway... Read, Review and Enjoy! **

**XOXOXO**

Hello, I'm Kimberly Finn Conweller but you can call me Kim. Everybody calls me Kim. Well, they would if I knew everybody. Harhar.

I'm seventeen, I have an olderbrother, I'm a straight A student (save for Maths and History), oh, and did I mention that I'm hopelessly in love with Jared Till? Scratch that, I'm hopelessly _infatuated_ with Jared Till. Whatever, same diff. And do you want to know what the really messed up part about this infatuation is? He doesn't even know that I exist.

It all started way back in kindergarten (yes we've known each other _that_ long) and he shared his blue crayon with me. It was the beginning of an unpromising one-way relationship.

As the years went by I changed in many ways, though (sadly) my desperate obsession with the god-like Jared never changed with me. It was like a love-sick puppy; it followed me everywhere.

When my teen years came they hit me like a tonne of bricks. I began to really worry what Jared would think of me, would he like my new hair cut? Will Jared think I look nice in this shirt? What would Jared buy? M&M's or Skittles? God, I absolutely hated it. Though as much as I utterly _loathed _it, I couldn't stop. Asking me to stop obsessing over Jared was like asking me to poop gold. _That_ hard. It was so pathetic. Then again, that's the story of my life.

It gradually got abit more tolerable as I turned fifteen. I stopped worrying so much about my looks and focused more on my schoolwork. I had worked very hard to maintain that 4.0 grade point average that my cousin was proud of; however it was very difficult to keep that up in Maths and History, the two classes that Jared and I shared together. Hey, it wasn't my fault that he was just so abnormally hot. Plus I was never really good at maths anyway. And History was just a total bore so no hope in scoring an A in that subject.

Jared was just so... Damn fine. So attractive and funny. I liked guys with personalities. Not guys that just want to get into your pants. Jared wasn't like that... as far as I know.

But then again, what do I know? I hadn't even talked to the guy before. I had watched from a distance. Not like a stalkerish distance, but like I had seen him at parties chatting away to another girl. Just thinking about it made me green with envy. I know pathetic right? Want to know something even sadder? I had completely cut myself off from dating because of _him_. I had gotten offers from guys asking if I wanted to go out to catch a movie in Port Angeles, or to parties that their friends were throwing while their parents were out of La Push, but no... I had to make up an excuse just because I was secretly waiting for _Jared_ to ask me out. It was driving me totally insane. I hadn't dated anyone for about a year. I was slowly losing my mind, I'm sure of it. I was the only odd one out of my friends who didn't have a boyfriend to cuddle up next to.

I hadn't confided my fascination with anyone. Well, except for my dairy and my best friends Jaycee and Kristal. I really loved those two; we're more than friends, we're practically sisters. They basically lived at my house. My cousin knew when she went grocery shopping to buy for four instead of two. She didn't mind, she had gotten used to the fact that they regularly stayed over for dinner or movie nights.

I also loved my cousin Lila; she was the best cousin you could ever wish for. Whenever she was invited to a party she always took me and my little band of friends with her, clubbing, outings, or even just the simple get-together.

Her father was my mother's brother. We hadn't been that close as children, maybe it was the five year age difference, but that all changed when our parents and grandparents tragically died in a car crash driving home on Christmas Eve. I remember it very clearly, though it has been at least seven years since the crash. I just couldn't rid myself of the excruciating memory; it was branded into my mind for all eternity. The pain when I had found out that they weren't going to make it. The sorrow at the loss of never seeing my mother's warm smile again. The realization of being an orphan. The feeling of being all alone in the world with no one to talk to or to kiss you goodnight. It haunted me for a few months as I secluded myself from the rest of the world, not eating anything, not talking to anyone. I mostly curled up into a ball and prayed for God to kill me like he killed my family. My friends never lost faith in me, thank God. They knew that it was a deep wound that eventually time would heal.

My brother Matthew, Lila and I lived with Lila's mother's parents as they were so kind enough to take us in. To me and Matthew, Lila was our only close family left. Our father hadn't stuck around long enough after he found out that my mother was pregnant with her second child to him, and we didn't have any other relatives except the distant ones.

Then when Matthew turned eighteen he claimed the large fortune that our grandparents had left for us and took custody of Lila and me. He was only two years older than Lila so naturally when she was eighteen she shooed him off and took care of me, Matthew leaving with us our share of the inheritance while he went to college and get the best education money could afford.

Lila got a job in Port Angeles working full time at a fashion boutique to pass time during the day.

And I went back to obsessing over Jared and scribbling my name next to his in my untouched for months diary. Yep, pretty much back to normal. Well, as normal as I'll ever get.

My life wasn't anything exciting. Nothing to get all hyped up over. It was fairly decent. I knew I had alot of money and I was really, really grateful for it. I didn't boast about it, I wasn't even sure that people outside my tiny circle of friends actually knew about it, I did keep it rather secret. I didn't go running down the school halls screaming "Look at me I got money!" because one, I would just be seen as a giant money bag for people to take advantage of and two, I would get caught by the hall monitor and get detention for about a week. And FYI, I really don't like detention.

Anyway on one particular day I was at my house just listening to some random music while I got changed when all of a sudden Kristal and Jaycee burst through my door like the hallway was on freaking fire! I yelped in surprise as I hadn't expected my two moronic best friends to barge through my door as I'm pulling on my jeans and accidently make me go falling to the ground as my hands were too busy concentrating on getting dressed to even think about barging-in-friends-who-don't-give-a-fuck-about-their-best-friends-privacy. Sigh, Welcome to my world.

"Kimmy!" they exclaimed in unison as they bent down to help me up. I was kind of embarrassed but it wasn't like this was the first time they had the utmost wonderful timing. I huffed as I tried to stand up while pulling my jeans up at the same time.

"You're cracking it KFC" Kristal laughed as she pointed to my huge ass. Ugh, I hated that nickname. God, didn't my mother realize what it would stand for when she wrote it on my birth certificate? Apparently not. I quickly yanked my jeans up and did the buttons and double checked if I was flying low. Kristal and Jaycee went over to my mirror to check their hair for probably the twelfth time that morning. I rolled my eyes but continued to get ready for school. After applying some of _my _lipgloss, using some of _my_ hairspray and plucking their eyebrows with _my _tweezers they, finally, stepped away from _my_ mirror. I rolled my eyes again as I at last got a good look at myself in the mirror. Jaycee and Kristal still stood behind me, and I compared our faces. Jaycee had very simple, soft features, hazel eyes etched into a coffee toned round face surrounded by a bundle of dark waves. Very pretty. Kristal, on the other hand, was very pretty in a different way. Striking blue eyes, golden-brown skin and thick, straight, blonde hair made her very beautiful.

I had skin that was kind of in the middle of Kristal's and Jaycee's, darker than Kristal's yet lighter then Jaycee's. My eyes were dark brown. My hair was very thin and wispy like brown cobwebs; I made a mental note to get a haircut soon. After a few years of only drinking caffeine for breakfast, never daring enough to eat cafeteria food and skipping dinner I was quite thinner than I used to be. I didn't skip meals just to be skinny; I wasn't anorexic or anything. Truth of the matter was I had never been much of a breakfast person, I just couldn't be bothered making me dinner, and quite frankly I was sure that if I ate that cafeteria food I was possibly endangering my health.

Kristal and Jaycee made funny faces which made me roll my eyes. Again. I loved them to pieces, really, but sometimes I wondered whether they had mistakenly switched brains with five year olds.

They both laughed at me, a sound of delight and joy.

"Oh come on Kim, you need to loosen up. Maybe we should go clubbing this weekend? You're getting a tad tense." Jaycee stated and Kristal nodded in agreement.

"I heard there's a party at Lee Crossman's tomorrow, Aiden told me. He asked me if we wanted to come. I just said maybe and that I'd have to check our schedule." Kristal said and laughed. Right, like we had a schedule. It wasn't like we weren't unpopular; we're just on our own buzz. Went with our own flow. Floated our own boat, whatever you want to call it.

"Yeah! You could use a decent party Kimmy Co. Or maybe we need to get you laid. That'll really get you loosened up! When was the last time you've had it Kim? It was at that party remember? With Aaron Reid... so about six months?" Jaycee asked curiously. We shared all of our secrets so nothing was left unsaid between us. And I hated every minute of it. They knew everything about me, etcetera.

"Not _that _long. Only a few months." I mumbled grimly and wrinkling my nose.

"_Only? _Woah hunny back up! You need to grasp the reality that Jared might never ask you out Kim. I said _might_ Kim. But until he does you need to come to with the fact that you're a free woman. Sure, there's still the probability that he might ask you out Kim, but until then you have to throw yourself back onto the market. You can't sit around waiting for him to talk to you Kim. You need to stop wasting time with silly crushes like Jared Thail and start actually dating the real deal sweetheart." Jaycee said considerately. I unhappily realized that she was completely right. I had been wasting my time waiting for Jared when I could've been getting over him. Damn you Jay and your psychological sense.

"Jayjay is right Kim. It might sound corny Kim but you know we love and we just want you to be happy. What Jared is doing to you is not making you happy. Jayjay and I would gladly gang-bash him in a dark alley with my good baseball bat for what he's doing to you. He's giving you a head-ache. You need to start dating again Kim, get out there, explore the free world; you know, do your thang, whatever. Just forget about him, Kim and move on. Be the grown up and get over him. He's a loser if he obviously can't see that you're one in a million, definitely one of the most amazing people I've ever met." Kristal said with a kind expression. I blushed as red a beetroot at their praises.

"You're just saying that because you're both my best friends." I blatantly pointed out.

"No it's true Kim. We all are different in the world. If we weren't the world would be a dull, lifeless place. Me, you and Krissy are diverse in many ways; we see things through different colours, we're never quite on the same page. But that's never bothered us, has it? So what if you prefer rock while I have a preference for melodic music and Krissy enjoys pop? It isn't a big deal, it's not like we _have _to like the same things or have the same personas. That's what makes us three unique. The three of us balance out each other, keep each other in tact. We are like the three corners to a triangle; no matter how far apart we are we will always be held together by those strong bonds. The lines of friendship I call it. You know what? I'd rather have two best friends who would stick with me through thick and thin than twenty two-faced bitches as friends" Jaycee said in a serious tone that I rarely heard her use. Awww... I was almost in tears from their compassionate, sincere words. I really had the best friends ever, who made me feel more special then I actually am. Suddenly I was bursting into tears, sobbing something that sounded like "Awww you guys are the best" and being comforted by Jay and Kris. Talk about over-emotional.

"Okay honey, let it all out." Jaycee spoke softly. She was the best therapist ever.

"Kimberly Finn Connor, what are we going to do with you?" Kristal sighed, giving me a sideways glance. It was meant as a rhetorical question but I answered anyway.

"Chuck me in a mental hospital." I mumbled unintelligibly through the sobs that were gradually subsiding. Kristal and Jaycee chuckled quietly.

"I'm sure _they_ don't even accept these ones aye Jay?" Kristal said pointing to me.

"Yeah they'll probably return her after a few days exclaiming that she was upsetting the patients or going on about how deranged she is and how they can't cope with her lunacy." Jaycee answered.

"Maybe they won't even stop the car, just push her out while they're still driving." Kristal responded thoughtfully. Ugh, there goes my moment of benevolence for the whole month.

"Yeah like in those action movies, she could get a career as Angelina Jolie's stunt double." Jay replied laughing.

"You know I'm still here." I said loudly, interrupting their pondering. They both glanced at me and laughed. Maybe it was the look of resentment or the look of nonchalance that caught on to them but the idiots I called friends started cracking up laughing. At me. With a roll of my eyes I stepped pass them and collected my schoolbag from the hook on my wall before I headed to the door. Jay and Kris were right behind me, plucking their bags from the disarray that had been my floor once upon a time. We quickly made our way to the kitchen, welcomed by the delicious smell of frying bacon and eggs. The kitchen was very relaxing and neat, painted in tranquil colours to make you feel at home, unfortunately it worked. Kris and Jay plonked themselves in their usual seats while I made my way to the fridge to get myself my favourite caffeinated beverage. Hemp. It was my heaven-in-a-can. Seriously, I couldn't imagine life without it.

"Morning girls. I made some bacon and eggs if you's are hungry. Sit down Kim." Lila's soft voice said, the hand that wasn't holding the pan of food motioning for me to sit. I cracked open my can of Hemp and took a swig.

"Mmmm yum Lila. You are like the best cook in the whole entire world." Jaycee complimented through mouthfuls. I was kind of hungry because I hadn't had any lunch or dinner last night so I munched down on Lila's delicious meal. Mmmm, she is such a good cook.

"Yeah. You should like have your own T.V show." Kristal said as she wolfed down her eggs.

"Yeah aye!" I agreed loudly too. Lila blushed deeply through her russet skin.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad you all like it," she glanced at her watch before smoothing down her outfit; black skinny jeans shaped her legs, a loose white shirt and a denim vest-like jacket. Her black, silky Quileute trademark hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, swinging as she moved. Needless to say she was beautiful.

"I've gotta go girls, see you after school." And with that she was out the door.

We all ate in silence for a few moments as we savoured every last bite because none of us ate cafeteria food. Again, nasty stuff that is.

"So... are we game or not?" Kristal asked after putting her dishes in the sink.

"Game for what?" I asked vaguely, wondering what she was on about.

"Lee's party of course! You think you're gonna get out of it that easily?" she cried loudly.

"Hell yeah!" Jay exclaimed, slapping a high five with Kris. I rolled my eyes at their enthusiasm.

"Come on we'd better get to school." I said anxiously checking the clock.

"Yeah we don't want to miss your first day of anti-Jared-ness now do we?" Kristal replied in an innocent tone as she grinned.

"Can't wait." I muttered sarcastically, knowing today was going to be a long day.

**I hope you liked that chapter! I will try to update again ASAP...**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, your kind words give me the will to keep on typing!**

**-RememberTheDay-**


	2. Paul?

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I never really got why people got all worked up about reviews but once I got those ones I was just overjoyed! Anyway... I hope you all like this chapter, the chapter where Kim finally realizes what she wants. I really wanted to shape Kim in this chapter and show her that she wasn't **_**just **_**a shy girl. Please don't hate me for this!**

**-RememberTheDay- **

Have you ever felt like killing the person who invented the phrase "There is no such thing as can't"? That person had obviously not tried slamming revolving doors. Or for another example, tried to _not _think about Jared Thail every waking moment of the day. I thought it would be easy, but as soon as we had walked through the doors of the Quileute high school I immediately began to search for Jared. It was a morning habit, a habit that Kris would gladly slap out of me.

"You're unbelievable Kim." Jay said as we made our way through the throng of people to our class. Damn it, I had been caught. Just lie smoothly.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I simply replied my voice cracking at the end, yeah real smooth Kim.

"Righhhht. And I'll act as if I hadn't seen you hunting for Jared." She responded. Suddenly I was roughly bumped over by someone. I glanced up to see who it was who pushed me over so rudely. My breath caught in my throat as I gazed up at blank expression, beautiful Jared who was staring me down with a sneer. I hoped in my heart that this would be one of those corny romance movie moments; where the nerdy girl gets knocked off her feet by her crush and then her crush helps her collect her books (or bag) before they gaze into each other's eyes and instantly fall in love.

My awe quickly changed to insecurity. He didn't offer me a hand or anything; he just glared down at me like _he _was the one who had landed painfully on his cute ass.

"Watch where you're going." He spat out at me. What? Wasn't Jared a nice guy? Oh. My. God.

I guess I hadn't exactly realized it then, but later on I discovered I had a crush on some complete asshole.

I was blinded with all of these annoying emotions but one really shone through. Anger had come out to play.

Kristal and Jaycee quickly rushed over to help me, shooting Jared death glares. They helped me up and there I stood face to chest with Jared. I didn't care about the fact that he had just talked to me for the first time ever, or even the fact that I was this close to him, so close that I could smell his delicious scents, like vanilla and the ocean... stop it Kim! Well, I didn't care about those pieces of information because right now I was livid.

"Hey _pal_ I don't know what world you live in but guys just don't push over girls like that!" Kristal exclaimed right by my side.

"No it's alright Kris, I'll handle this." I said not turning towards her. I glowered into Jared's hazel eyes; I knew I could fight my own battles.

"Are you going to apologize? Or are you just going to stand there like a waste of space." I asked sardonically. His supple, auburn skin strained over his jaw as he clenched it tight.

"Why should I have to apologize for something I didn't cause?" he retorted firmly. By now half of the school had probably stopped passing by and were now circled around us.

"Well, because it's gentleman like and decent. Then again, you wouldn't know what decent is to save your life because your just a self-centred prick with no well-mannered bone in your body!" I yelled back fiercely. He chuckled quietly, his hard stare burning into my mind.

"You don't even know me! And why should I be gentlemanly to you? You're just a nobody!" That was all it took. My fist shot out so fast he wouldn't have seen it coming even if he had Superman like vision. My knuckles connected with his nose with a crack and withdrew back quickly. The crowd around us gasped, what haven't you seen someone get angry before? Oh, well apparently not Kim. Sweet, shy, little Kim. Little did they know was that I had a plan to rule the world! Mwahahahaaaa!

Jared held his hand up to his nose, blood slowly trickling down his chin. Then his whole frame started quivering like he was having his own personal earthquake.

"I hope that hurt you worthless piece of shit" I spat back bitterly.

He gave me one quick glare of fury before he fled down the halls, practically kicking the doors open, his body still quivering as he ran off. Woah, what did the door ever do to you?

"Jared!" Paul yelled after Jared, and then he raced after Jared, his body trembling like Jared's was. But not before he shot me a single glance; but it wasn't really one of hatred or annoyance like Jared's. It was... something else.

Everybody just stared at me for a few moments, still in shock that innocent Kimberly had actually punched Jared in the nose. Maybe next time the stupid idiot should think twice before fucking with Kimberly Finn Connorway.

"Kim, I can't believe you did that!" Jaycee exclaimed for the ninth time as we sat in English. I still blushed though.

"Yeah! You were like "_...you're just a self-centred prick..." _and he was all like _"...you're just a nobody."_ Then you went wham! He didn't even see it coming, I swear! The he started shaking like he was having a freaking seizure! Then you had the last say and were like _"I hope that hurt you worthless piece of shit"_! Like in those movies right before they kill someone! Ohmygod! I knew you had a temper Kim, but usually you would keep it all bottled up inside you! That was like soooo freaking awesome! We're so proud of you!" Kristal whispered in a rush. They were leaning into my table as Mr. Clause talked. We called him Mr. Clause because he looked alot like Santa Clause. The big belly, white beard and that booming voice. I was surprised not to see him drinking cocoa and eating chocolate chip cookies.

"Mrs. Winter's do you have something that you would like to share with the class?" he boomed, motioning for her to speak up.

"Not at all Mr. C", she replied effortlessly.

"Then please do pay attention." He continued to read a poem out of Romeo and Juliette. I usually enjoyed English but love was the last thing on my mind right now.

"We should soooo celebrate! Like we should throw a party or go out clubbing!" Jaycee spoke loudly.

A sophomore turned towards us and I recognized him as Quil Ateara. He had asked Kristal out a few months back but she told him that he was too young for her. He sometimes sat with us at our table with his buddies Embry and Jacob at lunchtime. Great dudes really, abit annoying at times but real cool.

"Hello ladies haven't seen you girls around for a while." He said in that cocky tone of his as he winked at Kristal. She rolled her eyes and pretended to shoot her temple with a gun.

"Ouch baby." He said, melodramatically clutching his heart.

"You're such a drama queen Quil." Jay sniggered.

"Why thank you. So Kim... Kimmy baby, I heard you got into a fight with Jared. Well, actually I was there but it sounds way cooler if I say I heard about it. You go girl!" Quil raised his hand for a high five, but when I rolled my eyes at him he picked up my hand and slapped it to his.

"And you wondered why I didn't go out with you." Kristal said to Quil as she poked him with her pencil.

"Oh... I thought it was because you thought I was too hot." He flexed his arm haughtily, flashing his white teeth.

"Righhhht I've seen chillies with a better chance of getting with me than you have. And besides I told you I'm already with someone now" She said. Kristal's boyfriend, Aiden, was perfect for her; tall, dark and handsome pretty much described Aiden. He went to QHS, and he was a senior so next year he would be off to college. He wasn't the smartest nut around but from the very explicit... stories that I've heard from Kris, he was better in many other ways.

"Don't worry baby, it's alright to be in denial." He turned back to the front of the class, grinning arrogantly. Kristal mumbled something in return that I didn't quite catch but made Quil shift to face us again and wink at Kristal once more.

We left English and walked lethargically to Maths, and another subject before the bell rang for lunch. We weren't in any hurry whatsoever to get to lunch but once more we were stopped by a looming figure. What was this, stop-those-girls-day? To make matters worse it just so happened to be Paul. Jared's best friend. Oh, come on! I thought he had left school.

"Where do you think you ladies are going?" he asked dangerously.

"None of your business. Come on Vince and Aiden are probably waiting for us" Jaycee retorted shortly as she stepped pass him and pulled us along.

"Oh no you don't!" he grumbled, pulling us back.

"I just want to say a few things to your little friend here," He settled his eyes on me, "alone."

Jaycee and Kristal glanced at me, I nodded.

"Catch back up with you's in class, 'kay?" I reassured them before I went to follow Paul. He was walking quickly through the polished hallway, not even bothering to see if I had caught up. We turned down a few halls till we arrived at the music room where the school's band usually practised. He snuck in and I followed after him, speculating as to why he would bring me to the music room halfway across the school. Maybe it was a trap and Jared was in there waiting to kill me. If I had to be killed by anyone it would be him. The door clicked shut, reviving me from my stupid daydreams. Or nightmares.

Paul smiled and gestured for me to sit next to him on a bench, I hesitantly complied sitting as far away from him as I could. The room was silent while I stared at objects that could be used in a murder attempt. There was the guitar over the head, drum sticks through the eyes or pierced through the heart. Paul stared at me lopsidedly, with his head tilted one way.

"You're probably thinking why I would bring you here?" he said reading my mind.

I nodded uncertainly. Where was he going with this?

"Well, because it's far away and people wouldn't hear you scream." He grinned mischievously, suddenly launching himself at me. His burning lips crushed against mine roughly, and as overwhelmed with surprise as I was, it felt nice to be kissing a guy again. Even if it was Paul. Hell, he was just as hot as Jared if not hotter. I gently pushed him away from me. He kept on kissing me, more softly this time, trailing scorching kisses down my neck. I pushed abit more forcefully this time. He immediately stopped, looking hurt at my rejection.

"What's wrong?" he questioned in a low tone.

"As much I as would love to continue kissing you, I just have to ask why?" I was completely puzzled by his sudden interest. He had never so much as given me second glance and all of sudden he's making out with me in the music room? Paul held my hands in his, like his lips they were on fire. They almost burned my through my skin.

"Kim, I have been attracted with you for... well maybe a year or so. But I could tell that you obviously were interested in Jared so I kept my mouth shut. But watching you today, I know it sounds wrong because Jared's my best friend and all, but when I saw you arguing with Jared, I honestly was overjoyed. And then you punched him! Well, I was just so happy, maybe you'd gotten over him or maybe it was the fact that he was such an ass to you. So after I had uh... sorted things out with Jared I decided to come back to school and tell you in person. I was going to take you some quiet, non-populated area of the school and ask you out so that if you said no I wouldn't look like a total fool. I know all of the things that people say about me and Jared, mostly me, but honestly the majority of them aren't true. Okay, so I have done a few things that I'm not at all proud of, but most of those things were under the influence of alcohol. Who hasn't? Sue me! And yeah I have a really bad temper and probably come off as an arrogant jerk slash man whore, but honestly I'm not _that _bad of a guy." He laughed nervously. I stared at Paul in disbelief; he actually had feelings for _me_? I was completely silent; I didn't know what to say. Paul watched me for my reaction, running his fingers through his short, black hair. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Please, say something." He moaned desperately. I bit my lip. What to say? Instead of saying something I just pulled his face towards mine. I placed a light kiss on his lips, then kissed him fully on the mouth. His lips moved with mine passionately, his hot breath in my mouth. I closed my eyes, focusing on Paul. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling our bodies closer. We stayed like that until we needed to catch our breaths. I leaned into his arms and he rested his head on mine.

"So is that a yes?" Paul asked hopefully.

"For what?" I asked at a complete loss.

"For going out with me." He asked worriedly.

"Yes." I replied, totally bewildered by the fact that I was now going out with Paul de Sigo. I don't know what compelled me to do so. It was just... this feeling I got whenever I looked at Paul. I hadn't noticed before, but it seems it had been there awhile. Hidden attractions.

At that moment, I felt like I had officially gotten over Jared Thail. And it felt freaking awesome.

**And that's chapter two! Sorry if you were expecting more Jared-ness but trust me they'll be alot more of that soon. Some people have Paul portrayed as an egotistical asshole with a temper, but everyone's view of the characters are different; I just thought of him as a misunderstood jerk with a bad temper. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and if Kim was really up to your standards because I don't know if I've gone wrong or right! **

**Please review, I'm desperate.**

**-RememberTheDay- **


	3. Friday

**Chapter 3! Thank you so much to all of the reviewers! Sorry if I left you hanging! I hope you like this chapter as I am up Thail 3 am writing it for you all XP. So tired... but I'm gonna keep going for your sanity. A cat fight in the next chapter hopefully. Again, please don't kill me if this isn't that good!**

**-RememberTheDay- **

"I can't believe you Kim!" Jaycee exclaimed angrily. Again. When will this incessant rant end?

"Well, you and Kris were the ones to tell me that I needed to get over Jared! This is me getting over him!" I replied, frustrated at their reactions. I rolled over on my bed onto my stomach, thinking about Paul. Sigh. I knew I shouldn't have told them what happened with me and Paul. They weren't exactly happy about it.

"Yeah, well when we said you needed to find someone else we preferably meant someone mentally sane! I mean Paul de Sigo? He's psychotic!" Kristal hissed from her spot on the floor.

"He's isn't _that_ bad really. And he's had a thing for me for like, a year." I retorted sticking up for Paul.

"He smashed the principal's car window with a hockey stick!" Kris pointed out.

"I remember a certain someone who gave a hiding to the Algebra teacher's daughter." I raised an eyebrow at Kristal.

"Touché. But in my defence that girl was a bitch. I had done everyone a favour by putting her in a wheelchair."

"Kristal! I never knew you put her in wheelchair! Shame on you. You're lucky that they didn't file a report in with the police," Jaycee gasped, shaking her head and waggling her finger at Kristal.

"I just did what everyone else was thinking of doing." She muttered. Kristal could be... violent when she wanted to.

"Back to the point at hand." Kris said slapping her hand down on the floor boards. She pointed to me.

"You. Can. Not. Go. Out. With. Paul de Sigo!" She verbalized every word like a sentence. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yes, I can and yes I will." I answered straight.

"Don't be difficult Kim." Jaycee whined.

"I'm not being difficult, I'm doing what you taught me to; stand for what I believe is right." I said using their words against them.

"Those words don't apply in this situation." Kristal replied.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"OKAY JUST SHUT UP, RIGHT NOW!" Jaycee yelled over me and Kris as we argued like five year olds over the rules of hopscotch. I crossed my arms and poked my tongue out immaturely. Hey, everyone can act immature every once in a while. Sue me why don't cha?

"Do not." Kristal mumbled under her breath. I glared at her. _This means war._

"Okay guys, I have thought over both sides of the argument. I can see why you want to be with Paul, Kim. He, as you've described to us sounds like a nice guy if he wants to confess his attraction towards you. I don't see why you can't date him; at least he's not a Jared." Jaycee replied abit more calmly this time. I huffed.

"_You _give _me _permission to date Paul? Wow, what times curfew _mom_?" I asked sarcastically. _Who died and made you my mother's?_ I thought to myself but immediately regretted it as a twinge of remorse echoed through me.

"Yes. Because we made a promise to each other. Do you remember that promise Kim?" Jaycee said narrowing her eyes. I glowered at her.

"You're going to make me say it aren't you?" I groaned. She nodded.

"I, KFC, promise that I will always consider and take in Krissy Poo and a Jdawg's thoughts no matter what, or else I will kiss Tommy Wailan's smelly feet a thousand times." I declared shamefully.

We had invented that pact back in middle school after Kristal got a freaky boyfriend named Derik.

"Thank you." Jay said smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"I feel like a cosmopolitan." Kristal randomly said. Jay and I suddenly turned to see her gazing absent-mindedly into space. She turned to meet our unbelievable gazes.

"What?" she demanded. We threw a pillow at her while laughing. The pillows hit her square in the chest and she lost balance, toppling over. We laughed even harder.

"Sometimes I worry about you Kris, cosmopolitan? Really Kris?" Jay said. Kristal sat back up, "No really, I want to go out. It's a Friday; I wanna let my hair down after a stressful week." She clarified.

"We could. I mean your mom's already knows that you guys are staying here tonight... so why not?" I agreed keenly. Kris and I twisted to look at Jaycee who was appearing reluctant.

"Well..." She hesitantly started. We pouted and tried to seem sad. It worked. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay then! But we need a sober driver." She said sternly. I wasn't as carefree or as austere as Jaycee and Kristal about the laws but both Jay and I agreed to sober drivers.

"Aiden can't because he's babysitting his little brother."

"And Vince can't because he has an early piano lesson tomorrow." Well, there goes those two.

We thought hard about who would be willing to tag along with us without drinking a single drop of alcohol whilst we got pissed all night. Aiden and Vince had amazing willpower that I admired, unlike me.

"Lila?" Jaycee suggested. I shook my head.

"No, she's got a date soon with some really hot guy." I said sullenly. There goes our nice night out. Damn, I really wanted to get drunk tonight. Then I got an idea; like in those tacky cartoons where a light bulb goes off over your head.

"Well, I could always ask Paul." I suggested innocently. They twisted to me, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I mean, we really want to go out don't we?" I continued.

"Yeah we do. Okay then" Jaycee sighed.

"Cool." I grabbed my cell phone off of my side table and began to call Paul. He had given me his number before we went our separate ways after the meeting in the music room. The phone rang, until Paul picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" Paul said blandly.

"Paul?" I replied. He sounded abit tired, like he had just woken up.

"Oh hi Kim!" he greeted me warmly.

"Hey, so... just wondering what you were planning on doing tonight. You sound kind of tired though."

"No, I'm not tired at all. What did you have in mind?"

"Um... well... it's alright if you don't want to, but, would you mind being our sober driver for tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"Uh... I gotta... um... work tonight but I can pick you up. Who else is going with you?" he asked worriedly. That made me frown, I didn't exactly like guys who had to constantly needed to know who I was with or where I was going.

"Just me and a few friends. We wanted to go out to Port Angeles for the night."

"Okay, so do you want me to drive you there or what?" he asked.

"No thanks, but I'll call you to pick us up kay?"

"Yeah, I'll keep my cell phone on."

"Paul?" I asked.

"Yes Kim?" he replied intently.

"Thank you. It means alot that you would do this for me," I said kindly.

"Anytime Kim. Have a great night." He said pensively.

"I will. Er... have a good time at uh, work."

"I'll try. Bye"

"Bye." And with that he hung up. I smiled; Paul sure was turning out to be a nice guy.

"So is he gonna pick us up?" Kristal asked apprehensively. I nodded and she whooped with joy.

"It's almost six, we'd better get ready." Jaycee said cheerfully.

"Yeah, mind if I borrow some clothes Kim?" Kristal asked, already rifling through my draws for that cute skirt she liked. I don't even know why she asked.

"Sure, help yourself." I muttered unintelligibly. Jaycee was doing the same, but at a much slower pace. I quickly snatched a pair of acid washed skinny jeans, a shoulder cut shirt in a light yellow and a warm but stylish white jersey. After changing and applying some mascara, eyeliner you know the works, I decided to kill some time by watching T.V. I surfed the television channels before I settled with E! News. Madonna was planning on making a comeback. Again. I had to hand it to her; she had determination alright. There were a few movies that looked quite good in the making now including a movie about a vampire who fell in love with a human girl, but a werewolf (who was sworn enemies with the vampire BTW) was also in love with the same human girl. It was a sequel. I rolled my eyes. Hollywood was soooo overrated.

**Chapter three! I usually quit a story after the first chapter or something, maybe it's because all of the reviews I'm getting that I keep going on! I love everyone who reviewed or made this a favourite story, or even just read it! Much love and a heart for you... **

**I'll try to update soon for your sake.**

**-RememberTheDay- **


	4. Fight, Fight, Fight!

**Chapter four already? Wow, I'm amazed at my own attention span. Usually I have the attention span of a penguin. Hey look a bird!...**

**I thought that a cat fight was in order because yesterday I was thinking about previous cat fights involving... not me... wait for it... my mother! No kidding! She's like crazy when it comes to fights. Once when my aunties and my mom went out clubbing and a man kicked her car, they chased him in her car, ran him over (like literally **_**ran **_**him over), pulled out his dreadlocks, and even beat him up with pieces of timber! (My mom is a health and safety manager and works on demolition sites). Scary, I know. I would've hated to be that guy...**

**I also changed Chapter one a little bit so that it fits Kim's story so you might wanna check that out. **

**Anyway enough stories, and don't kill me!**

There we stood in the line, waiting eagerly to enter our favourite club. It was about nine thirty or something. The music coursed through the speakers, loud and electrifying. The rage of the nightclub spilled onto the streets. I recognized a few other kids from school including Kate Hamilton; Kristal's arch-nemesis. Kristal had alot of enemies but Kate was her ultimate foe. Better keep Kris away from her tonight.

The big, heavy bouncers let us pass through without I.D; they had known us since our grandparents bought the place. Oh, did I forget to mention that our grandparents had made their fortune through nightclubs? We didn't run the place obviously but a close friend of our grandfathers, Ricky, operated all of the nightclubs that they owned since their death. Which was about maybe twelve or something? I've lost track. They did make quite alot of money from party goers like ourselves.

Inside the music pumped while people on the dance floor danced their little hearts out. The smell of alcohol and sweat filled the air. We headed straight to the bar, and were greeted by Marcus; the cute bartender who Kris had always had a thing for.

"Hey girls! Long time no see! What can I get for you young ladies tonight?" He asked vibrantly as he leaned across the bar.

"Hey Marcus! I would like the usual please; a Vodka Cruiser Wildberry." I replied equally brightly.

"Same for me please." Jaycee said.

"And a Cosmopolitan for me!" Kristal declared.

"Okay then coming right up." He said and turned to retrieve mine and Jay's drinks and Kristal's Cosmo. He supplied me and Jaycee with chilly Vodka Cruisers and Kristal her Cosmopolitan.

"Thanks Marcus! Keep em coming!" I praised.

We took our drinks and headed to our usual seats, careful not to tip the contents of our drink as we sipped them. An hour or so later and we were still drinking before we set out for the dance floor, bumping and grinding against each other. We danced, drank and just had a good time. Until Kate and her crew of bitches showed up. Kate, who had obviously had abit too much to drink, started to argue with Kristal over complete shit.

"Okay I'll take the fake blonde on the left and you take the brunette with the boob job. And I think we can both take down Barbie if we worked together." Jaycee strategized with me while the quarrel continued. Suddenly Kate lashed out at Kristal, who despite her tipsiness, dodged Kate's flying punches and socked her one right in the ribs. The two blondes moved in to help Kate; I stopped both of them before they could even reach her by pulling at their fake hair. The brunette tried to grab me but was lunged at by Jaycee. One of the blondes managed to escape my hold and slapped me sharply across the face. It hurt. Alot.

"Oh no you didn't just slap me you fucking Barbie bitch!" I pushed the blonde I was holding face first on to the dance floor before I advanced towards Barbie. She swiped at me with her manicured nails, just cutting my cheek. I felt the trickle of warm blood down my cheek. I took hold of her wrists as she made another swipe for me, whilst twisting her arms around her back. A circle of people surrounded us; some had their cell phones out, no doubt going to post this on YouTube under: _Crazy cat fight: Don't mess with these bitches_. I saw that Kristal and Kate were wrestling on the floor and that Jaycee had the brunette's locks in her fist and was kneeing her stomach, putting to use some of those Karate moves she had learnt back in middle school. I gathered the blonde's hair and pulled it backwards she fell straight onto the floor, back first. I pinned her down to the ground, my legs resting on her arms, while I bitch slapped her into 2010.

"Ouch! You bit me! You motherfucking bit me!" Jaycee shrieked. I heard Jaycee struggling with the second blonde so I punched her square in the face, knocking her out cold. Second time today that I've punched someone, what a record. I seized the brunette who was pulling Jaycee's hair while the blonde held her. We pulled at each other's hair till I finally got a good grip on her and threw her to the ground. I hit her in the face leaving her whimpering on the floor about her beautiful face. I was just about to yank the second blonde off of Jay before I heard a noise.

"What the hell is going on here? American Gladiator?" I heard Ricky yell in his powerful voice. We all immediately stopped fighting and thrashing and faced him.

"Kimberly?" he asked bewilderedly. He shook his head. He pointed to the four bitches we were frozen on top of or in between knocking the fuck out. Barbie was just coming around, clutching her head painfully. _That must've hurt_, I thought smugly.

"You four, out" he said pointing for the door. Kristal, Jaycee and I stood up and tried unsuccessfully to blend in with the array of people. But when you have a cut face, red, slapped cheeks, messy hair and a bruise forming under your eye it's kind of hard to not stick out like a sore thumb.

"And you three in the back room, now." Ricky ordered firmly, there was no way past that voice. We all slinked through the fading crowd as they went back into party mode.

We followed Ricky through the bar and into the packed storage room. He shut the door behind us. I winced; no escape now. He faced us and shook his head.

Ricky looked half his age, he would kill me if I told you how old he was, but he looked in his mid-thirties. He had ebony hair and dark grey eyes. He was almost like a father to me- if a father let his kids into nightclubs. Sure, it's against the law but technically, I own this club so why does it matter?

"Kimberly, I know that your grandparents initially left you the bar's but that doesn't give you and your friends the right to wreak havoc and start fights." He said sternly.

"But Ricky we didn't even start it! That bitch and her gang out there absolutely hates Kristal and had too much to drink. She began to argue with Kris over bullshit and then she attacked Kris! You know that we, mainly Jay and I, are not violent persons. But we do not take things lying down! She started a fight and we just finished it." I concluded simply. Ricky stared at us for a while before sighing.

"Fine I'll take your word for it then. But you know two wrongs do not make a right, do you understand?" Ricky asked strictly.

We nodded.

"Okay now enjoy the rest of your night. I hope you have a sober driver and please, for the clubs sake, do not start anymore fights?" We nodded again.

"Skedaddle." He said motioning for us to go. We left the room, unabashed. The rest of the night we continued to party like the teenagers we were, drink like the world depended on it, and danced like it was freaking 1960. I loved Fridays.

Paul's POV

_Circle the perimeter and then go home Paul, but make sure you are back before dawn because we are on alert; we don't want this leech to get anywhere near La Push okay Jared? _Sam thought as he ran back home, probably to fuck Emily senselessly as she liked to wait up for him. Ugh, I absolutely hated this job. It was freaking two o clock in the morning and we were still trying to track down the bloodsucker's scent. Why couldn't the monsters just fucking die and save us the job.

_Well I didn't exactly sign up for this either. Your fucking girlfriend did this to me! _Jared thought furiously as he ran beside me.

_It's not her fault that you were such a pissy asshole that morning just because you got an F in Geography now is it? _I retorted heatedly.

_How come you have liked her for so long and not said anything about it? _He suddenly asked. He flipped through my mind, seeing Kim stare at Jared through my eyes from my memories and hearing things that I've heard. He was silent for a moment.

_She liked me? _I snorted. The trees past me in a blur as we ran towards Port Angeles, trying to get a whiff of the bloodsucker.

Like _is an understatement. I was surprised that you hadn't noticed it. She loved you bro. But you were too blind to see it as you fucked around with those other girls. She's a great girl Jared, I'm just sorry that you didn't see that in her. _

_She fucking punched my face Paul! You're supposed to be my best friend but you're sticking up for that skank like you're already married to her! _He exclaimed angrily. 

_Fucking call her anything nasty again and I'm gonna fucking rip your beady little eyes out of your thick skull and stuff them down your throat! _I replied before I ran off home, blocking out Jared's thoughts and leaving him on his own. Who gives a shit if he was a newcomer? Jared's my best friend really but sometimes he just really makes me wanna tear out his throat and feed it to my cat.

I stopped a few meters away from the back door to phase and put on my shorts.

The house was silent, everyone must be asleep. I walked to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice and sculled down the contents, wiping my mouth. God, as soon as I climbed the stairs into my room the only thing I wanted to do was sleep. I saw my cell phone light up on my drawer, indicating that I had a message. I flipped it open and read the message "_Paul could you pick us up please? We're at The Rage in town. Jay and Kris are complaining about being cold lol." _It was from Kim. And there were two missed calls from her too. I checked the time that she had sent them. _Twelve forty two? Shit! It was one fifty three already! Shit, shit, shit! _I chanted to myself over and over again as I snatched my keys from my drawer. I virtually threw myself into my car and fumbled with the keys before I sped towards Port Angeles, trying to not kill myself in the process.

Kim's POV

"Where the hell is he?" I muttered to myself as I struggled to keep Jay and Kris on their feet. We stood in front of the club, freezing our asses off because Paul wasn't here yet. If I had known that he was going to be _this _late I would've gotten us a cab earlier.

"I love you Kimmy Bear and-and I don't care if you want to date that fa-faggot Paul. As long as you're happy I'm happy you know?" Kristal mumbled incoherently as her head lolled on my shoulder, barely awake. She hiccupped and then giggled girlishly.

"Thanks Krissy, but after tonight I think I might have to reconsider dating Paul." I replied breathlessly as I hauled them down the street.

Suddenly bright lights blinded my vision as I heard a car come to a screeching halt in front of us. I naturally panicked; I knew that since Jaycee and Kristal were so drunk that they could hardly form proper sentences we would be easy to take advantage of. I wouldn't be able to fight them off because I'm hardly sober myself. The person jumped out of the car, leaving its engine still running, and moved towards us. The black silhouette was very tall and muscular; I was definitely no match for this person. There was only one thing I could do. I screamed. It pierced through the silent night, alarming and loud. It just hoped that someone big would come running to our aid. A giant hand covered my mouth and just about my whole face, muffling the cry for help.

"Shhhhhh! It's just me, Paul see?" He said trying to calm me down.

As soon as I had quieted down enough to realize that it really was Paul he removed his hot hand from my face. Then he was hugging me, his scorching arms wrapped around me which, by the way, might've been abit difficult seeing as I still had Jay and Kris in my grip.

"Sorry I'm so late; I didn't get off till two and then when I got your txt I raced down here straight away to pick you up." He breathed in my hair.

"Paul, thanks and all, but could you just like help me abit? You're kinda adding extra weight to these two and I'm not made of steel you know." I said as I strained to keep them both up.

"Oh sorry." He muttered as he immediately took Kris and Jay out of my grasp and towed them to the car. I followed him into the black car, enjoying the feel of blood rushing to my arms.

He carefully put a grumbling Jaycee and a heavy lidded Kristal into the back seat.

"I don't wanna go bed now." Jay mumbled as her head drooped sideways. I sat in the front seat of the warm car while Paul hopped in the car.

"Please put on your seatbelt; I've been told that I'm abit of a hazardous driver." He stated, watching the road. _No kidding_, I thought to myself while he sped through Port Angeles.

"Uh, so how was work?" I asked in an attempt to make conversation. As we passed under a light I saw Paul grimace.

"It was... completely boring." He answered truthfully.

"What do you do?" I enquired curiously.

"I... well, I can't exactly say."

"What is it like _if I tell you I'll have to kill you_?" I pressed on.

"Not precisely but something like that. You could say I save lives, basically." Paul replied mysteriously.

"Like a life guard?"

"Almost, it isn't voluntary but I don't get paid for it."

"What kind of job makes you work till friggin two in the morning but doesn't pay you anything?" I exclaimed angrily.

"My job", he sighed.

"I'm sorry if I'm annoying you by being nosy and everything but it's just... your boss sounds really lousy." I apologized.

"No it's fine. You have the right to be nosy." He chuckled.

"You're not in a gang are you?" I suddenly asked disgustedly. It was a possibility; the mysteries, the fact that it was forced on to you if you were born into a gang, he could also be using drugs because that would explain his sudden growth spurt a few weeks earlier. Except for the fact that gangs don't save lives, they destroy them. I had seen enough of that before and I really didn't need to see anymore. I sneered as I clenched my fists.

"No, no of course not!" he replied as he glanced over at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked wearily seeing the scorn I was giving the windscreen wipers.

"Well, I kinda have this problem with gangs you see; I'm originally from La Push but I used to live in LA; home to a few gangs. My father was part of a gang, a very violent one in fact; they sold anything they could get their hands on; drugs, ammunition, weapons and they also killed. My father disappeared when he found out that my mom was pregnant with his second child, but my brother was seven and had already been exposed to gang life. Once you are born into the gang world there was no getting out. So even after my father left, the gang still thought that Matt should be a part of the gang. After a few years we lived there; being forced to stay. Then one night when I was about three my asshole of a father came back and stayed with us for a few days. The gang found out about it and threatened us because apparently he had sold a lot of "merchandise" to the opposition. My father, being the coward he is, ran away again so we decided to do the same. My mother packed us into the car in the middle of the night and we drove back to La Push where my grandparents still lived. They took us in, gave us money for a house here and my mother a job; they raised us and loved us, even my brother for what he had done in the gang which, trust me, was not nice. Then when I was twelve, my family all died on Christmas Eve, leaving me, Matt and my first cousin Lila family-less. The police and doctors all said car accident but I was suspicious because just a week before the crash a member of the gang had seen my mother and my uncle and confronted them. If it hadn't been for my uncle he would've probably killed my mom, there was no denying that. And all because of my worthless, good-for-nothing father." I huffed as I finished my story. I took a momentary look at Paul, to see him frowning.

"Sorry, you asked if I was okay not for my whole life story." I grumbled. I'm probably freaking him out right now. It hasn't even been twenty four hours and I'm already telling this guy everything about me!

"No... I like it. You have a very... complicated life story. If I ever see your dad though, I'm not making any promises that I won't kick the living shit out of him." Paul said turning his head and grinning at me. I grinned back.

"No, of course, be my guest. Its better you rather than me. I'll paralyze him from the waist down so he can't ever spread his evil seed any further"

"I hope you mean that." He replied.

We were silent for a while; the trip was pretty slow taking into account the speed Paul was going. The guy drives like a freaking maniac on wheels. No, he drives like Kristal on wheels. Much better comparison.

I directed him towards my house and soon he stopped in front of the modern house that my cousin and I called home. It was evidently too fancy for La Push, but we lived along the back roads, away from the prying eyes of the gossiping locals. Paul suddenly went rigid for a moment. Uh-oh. Bad sign.

"Woah, um... nice house. What exactly does your cousin do for a living?" he asked as he gaped at the house. I laughed nervously because this was (shockingly) the first time anybody besides my friends had come to my house. Or even saw my house for that matter. No parties here, unfortunately.

"Yeah my cousin likes to splash out sometimes." I said anxiously. He turned his gaze in my direction and his brow furrowed.

"What happened to your face?" he asked as he held my face in his warm hands, turning it sideways, examining it.

Oh shit, the cost of fights. As much as I had enjoyed giving those superficial bitches what they deserved I hated getting bruises or cuts. It was so annoying when I had to go to school with a black eye or a broken collarbone. Trust me, it isn't funny.

"Does it look that bad?" I said frantically as I checked in the mirror. Not too bad this time, sure there's a cut across my cheek from that blonde but at least I had given that girl a beating that she wouldn't forget easily. Apart from the cut and the fading redness on my cheek from being slapped, I reckoned it didn't look _that _appalling.

"What did you do? Get into a fight?" Paul asked jokingly while I was wondering where I kept my spare Band-Aids.

"Exactly." I replied nonchalantly.

"With who?"

"Kate Hamilton and her army of cosmetically repaired whores. And boy did we dish it to them."

"Wow. You're quite feisty aren't you? I mean first Jared and now this? Who would've thought a girl like you, all gentle and harmless, could be so violent? It's amazing." He mused aloud as he stared at me in bewilderment.

"Yeah. But, between you and me, they never suspect the innocent ones." I whispered deviously with a grin on my face.

"You're so... evil." He said, stunned.

"Yes. I know." We laughed. Kris shifted in the back seat, making me jump.

"Maybe I should go in now. Kristal and Jaycee are probably gonna get really mad if they wake up in the morning in a strangers car. Uh... could you help me take them in? They aren't the exactly as light as feathers you know." I asked Paul.

"Oh sure." He responded as he got out of the car and easily lifted them on to their feet and dragged them towards the house like they _were _as light as feathers. Apparently _he _thought they were.

I awkwardly fumbled with the keys to the house in the darkness, trying to use the night vision I don't have to see which key was the one for the door. I didn't have to because the door was open. I pushed it aside and motioned for Paul to lay the girls anywhere on the couch.

"What the hell?" Lila's voice came from behind me, giving me such a freaking shock that I almost pissed myself. I turned on my heels to see Lila dressed in her skimpy night dress, revealing alot of coverage. I jealously wished that I had Lila's body.

"Oh Lila- you're home. Paul was just driving me and the girl's home." I explained when I saw Lila's eyes flicker from me to Paul, as she took in his height and muscularity. _Get your own,_ I thought in my head. _This one's taken._

"Really? So how come it looks like Paul just dumped a few dead bodies in our living room?" she asked raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kristal and Jaycee are really drunk. They're gonna stay here for the night is that okay?"

"Of course. Hello Paul, I'm Lila; Kim's cousin." She extended a hand politely and Paul took it in his huge grip.

"Um- Hi." He replied anxiously.

"Would you like anything to drink? Coffee? Water? Juice?" she asked as she made her way to the kitchen. I gestured for him to sit while I followed Lila into the kitchen.

"Just a coffee please. No sugar or milk please." He called from the living room.

"Okay then." She called back.

"Me too Lila, please." I requested.

"Kay then." She answered. As she made the coffee she talked about her date, saying it went really well and that she was going on another date with this mystery man tomorrow night.

"How many?" she asked casually as she passed me the cup of steaming coffee. I took a small sip, feeling it burn down my throat.

"Four." I replied as we walked back into the living room with the cups of coffee. Her lips puckered.

"How much damage this time?" she enquired distractedly.

"Just their faces and dignity." I replied cooly. She sighed.

"Who was it?" she asked as we sat down by a very confused Paul.

"Kate Hamilton and her crew. Krissy's mortal enemy, she started going on about how Aiden had dumped her because she thinks Kristal was fucking him while they were still together. She just can't accept the fact that she's annoying and clingy, that's why Aiden dumped her." I stated obviously.

"Hamilton aye? Yeah, I used to go to school with her older sister, Tania. She was so annoying too. And dumb; I was paired with her on an assignment once and she kept asking me all of these thick questions. I was amazed that we actually got a B, no thanks to her." Lila snorted. Then there was an awkward silence, unspoken words waiting to be said.

"I'd better get home." Paul finally said after a while as he stood up. I stood up too and Lila followed me.

"Oh, are you sure? You're welcome to stay the night if you want to; we have a spare bed upstairs. You look tired, and I'm not sure you'd be alright to drive." Lila asked worriedly.

"No I'm fine. But thank you anyway. I should go home, but hey, um... Kim do you still want to go to the movies tomorrow night? Its okay if you don't though, coz' you don't have to if you don't want to though-"

"Yes, yes, yes. Okay Paul? No need to give yourself a brain tumour." I interrupted him before he could carry on any further. Lila had collected the cups and slinked away while Paul was rambling on. We walked to his car in the darkness and stopped beside the door.

"I hope you drive safely Paul. Are you sure that you don't want to stay the night? I really don't want to feel guilty if you wrap yourself around a tree you know."

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm alright to drive."

"Right, yeah, somehow that doesn't make me feel any better either."

"You shouldn't worry about me; I can tie my own shoe laces and everything you know." He grinned.

"Okay then. Well... goodnight Paul, thanks for picking us up so early in the morning." I thanked him.

"It's fine Kim." Awkward silence. I sighed.

"So... I'll see you tonight then?" Paul said as he glanced at the time on his watch.

"I guess so..." I replied. _Hurry up and kiss me you moron! _I shouted in my head. Then, as if he had actually heard it (I was sure I was using my inner voice...?) he leaned in with his eyes closed towards my lips. Our lips met, moved together simultaneously. Then he whispered a goodbye in my ear, pecked my cheek and drove off. I touched my lips, wondering when the fireworks would appear.

I distantly went back inside, covered a sleep-talking Jaycee and a snoring Kristal in a woolly blanket, dressed and washed off the rest of the make-up, then headed to bed. Just as I was right about to fall into a deep sleep, something popped in my mind. It was from a few weeks ago, when I was hiking aimlessly through the La Push woods. I recall it getting dark and I wasn't quite sure where I was going, and then I saw a pair of dark brown eyes staring at me through the bushes. I wasn't sure whether it was a figment of my imagination or something, but I remember them vividly and I could've sworn Paul's eyes seem to be the same colour.

**Happy New Year! Thank you to everyone who reviewed; you all make me feel special with your kind reviews and all. I know it took me forever to update but that was because I was eight hours away from any form of civilization, in an area where the beach is a place to worship and the days are as hot as the wolf pack. I hoped everyone had a Merry Christmas and that Santa was good to you. 2010 already? I trust everyone had a good 2009, because there's no going back! I'll try to update soon... **

***ILoveYhuJacobBlack* **


	5. Sorry

**Ok, so here's chapter five for you.... I think. Lol. I can't even remember what chapter I'm on. Sorry for the long update, I kinda hit a writer's block. Sorry it's short but don't worry the next one will probably be longer. Promise! **

**Thank you to the reviewers! I love you all! **

**R&R and Enjoy! **

--

Jared's POV

Alot of things weren't working out for me right now. Should I start with my biggest problem? Well, first I'll state the obvious; I'm a werewolf. A huge freaking werewolf. Yeah, so that, when you put it in to a conversation it sounds nuts. How can I be ever be honest with a girl? _"Oh yeah, um... did I mention I turn into a werewolf every now and again to protect people from vampires. Don't worry though we can still go out; you won't need to lock me away at full moon because I can just change when I want to. You might wanna not stand too close to me like.... ever coz' I could easily rip your pretty little face to shreds." _Oh yeah, this was so going to take its toll on my social life.

Second, my supposed best friend, Paul, is dating the girl who did this to me! That's total betrayal. Sam (Yeah, you know Sam? He's literally the alpha dog of our pack) says it was inevitable but I was sure that I could've delayed it for another week of normality if _she _hadn't hit me. I knew I was being such an utter prick and I probably did deserve it but I hadn't expect her to actually _do_ it. And man did it hurt. I never knew a girl could hit so hard. She had appeared so innocent, so small, yet she hit like a tonne of bricks.

The third problem on my list; my brother was back in town. Okay, so in any _ordinary_ family (see how I put emphasis on the _ordinary_?) that would've caused happiness. Complete and utter happiness. Well, my family isn't ordinary. Even before a werewolf had joined the family unknowingly. My brother, he is a total overachiever, a hotshot lawyer living in a large mansion in Hollywood with a super hot wife and a flashy red Ferrari. Like in those movies, except this wasn't a movie; it was real life. I love him in that brotherly way, but I also envy him. He had escaped from La Push at the age of twenty after receiving a scholarship and graduated from Harvard Law School. Oh, wasn't he our mothers favourite. Her "Pride and Joy". If our father hadn't left us then he probably would be his favourite too. I hated living in Tyler's shadow. He was such a fucking goody-good, always getting straight A's in everything. That's why getting an F always pisses me off; because it reminds me that I'm living in Tyler's shadow, where I never get any light. And that's also the reason why I try to make myself unlike him in every way. You won't find any hot wife's coming my way any soon.

And finally, the fourth problem on my list of problems? Everything hurts. I know, I know; I sound like a whiney little bitch but really everything hurts. And I mean _everything. _From the throbbing in my head to the soreness around my err.... family jewels. My limbs were aching like they had just been stretched out and my head felt like it was exploding.

So can you see my point? Can you at least find it in your heart to sympathize with me a little? Cut me some slack? It isn't everyday you turn into a giant dog that can run as fast as a Lamborghini, lift a truck without ease and suddenly hear the thoughts of those in your pack. Another thing that really freaked the living shit out of me when I first "phased" was the thoughts in my head. I thought I was going fucking crackers thinking that maybe this was all just a dream that I had just blew up into a werewolf and that the voices inside my head were little demons determined to take over my mind. Don't ask. And it wasn't helping that Paul was friggin laughing at my thoughts and going "_Jared, we are going to eat your brains!" _inside my head. Some friend.

_What it was funny?! You were so hilarious when you kept on chanting IT'S ALL IN MY HEAD, IT'S ALL IN MY HEAD over and over again!_ Paul laughed as he phased into his wolf form scaring the hell out of me. See what I mean? It's scary how they suddenly shove themselves in and out of your head. I saw that he was just outside of his house.

_Morning already? Woah, that must be why I'm so tired. Can I go sleep under a tree or something? _I yawned. I hadn't entirely calmed down enough to phase back into human form so it didn't really help when Sam and Paul kept on disappearing and reappearing in my mind every few hours.

_Well sorry for being such a good enough friend to want to check on my buddy to see how he was holding up through his first long shift. _Paul scoffed. I snorted.

_Since when have you ever wanted to check on me? _

_Your right. I should just let you carry on with my shift too while I go back to sleep. _

_Your cruel, you know that right? _

_Yes. Yes, I do. _I searched his mind for anything interesting and replayed a kissing scene with him and what's-her-face.

_Kim! Her name is Kim you asshole! And if you don't mind I'd rather prefer you not rifling through my private thoughts like it's your friggin personal filing cabinet. _Paul snapped at me, his temper setting in.

_So-rry. Angus much? _

_Yeah well, I don't exactly enjoy the fact that you can go through my head. _

_Trust me, the feeling is mutual._

We were silent for a while as we both carried along the border, making sure no parasites were lurking on our land. The only sound was the wind as it blew past us, cooling our overheated bodies and the rustle of the crispy leaves as they broke beneath us. I mainly went through the rest of Paul's short "date" with Kim. My interest spiked when I caught a whiff from Paul's memory. He could tell that I had smelt what I smelt, like he had suddenly remembered it.

_Her house, it smelt faintly of a bloodsucker, but I was really curious when I caught a whole lot of it off of her cousin. _I saw Kim's cousin, Lila and damn was she fine. Smokin' in fact.

_Kim's cousin, remember?! That's disgusting bro._

_Right. And her cousin isn't one of them is she? _

_Nope. Apparently, she just dates one. I'm not even sure she knows it._

_Probably doesn't. The monster is most likely going to lure her away and then kill her or worse..... Make her one of them._

_I had overheard her talking about it, saying she was going on another date._

_If only she knew what they're really like. They can kill you in an instant and she thinks it's a nice _guy.He hissed.

_We should definitely tell Sam about this. _

_Definitely. _Paul agreed.

I flicked through other parts of his night like is head was a television. An image of a frightened Kim as she held onto her friends, caught in the headlights of Paul's car like a possum, an image of her face through his night vision eyes, cut on her cheek and a bruise slightly forming under her russet skin, and an image of her modern, two-storey house all flashed through my mind. Then there was a conversation between Paul and Kim concerning her father......

_Okay, I think that's enough Jared. That talk was between me and Kim got it? None of your business pal so for the last time GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _Paul yelled at me.

_Jeez Paul, no need to get temperamental; I didn't want to hear your little heartfelt convo anyway. This is bullshit, I'm going to sleep. See ya in the morning, Paulie. _

_Whatever Jared._

_Paul, before I go to sleep, I just wanna say, I'm sorry._

_Sorry for what? _Paul asked confusedly. 

_For being such a total dick towards your girlfriend. You obviously like her alot so I'll _try_ to make an attempt at friendliness .I'm not making any promises though _

_Jared Hart.... apologizing? Wow, where's a voice recorder when you need one. Could you wait here? I want you to write this down. _I rolled my eyes at his reply.

_Thanks anyway bro. Would you mind apologizing to Kim though when you get back to school? _

_Whatever. As long as she doesn't take a swing at me though. I might break her hand. _

_I think she'll probably be abit hostile towards you but... well, I can't say you don't deserve it buddy._

_Yeah thanks. I don't even know why I bother. _

_Get some sleep Jared. _

_I will._ I made my way towards a tree and decided that this will be my sleeping area for the next week or so. I huddled into a ball and waited for a few minutes as my mind tried to fall into a deep sleep. It was next to impossible with all of the sounds and scents assaulting my senses. The slightest of sounds made my ears perk up hastily and even the faint whiff of diesel coming from a truck driving past a few miles away made me alert. How am I supposed to sleep with all of this? Can't I just switch it off?

_Nope, deal with it. _Paul's mocking voice came into my thoughts.

_Stupid, fucking doggy senses_. I thought to myself as I covered a paw over my head.

**Okay so right now I'm so tired so not much of an A/N from me. Jared's personality really get's ya thinking don't it? Even I'm not sure what he's going to do next and I'm supposed to be the writer! **

**Anyway thanks for the reviews! Much appreciated. Honestly, I almost cry when I read reviews; thanks so much people! **

***ILuvYhuJacobBlack***


	6. Zade

**Sorry, I can't be bothered saying anything because it is W-O-W! 4 am and I fucked up for trying to update.... Blah blah blah.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, okay! No need to remind me....**

**--**

I hate hangovers. Seriously. I swear, if I had known the massive headache that would accompany my hangover I wouldn't have drank anything at all. Another thing to hate? Alarms. Why alarms? Well, first off they're annoying. And loud. So fucking loud. Loud noises and hangovers don't go together well. So when my alarm went off at freaking six in the morning don't you think it would be fair for me to react the way I did? How did I react? Well, let's just say that I'm going to have to buy a new alarm _and _put up a poster to hide the huge dent in my wall. So after my friggin alarm had woke me up here I lay in my bed, thinking about _him. _Honestly, it was inevitable. But the good thing was now, instead of having obsessive fantasies about Jared, it was more like all of my hatred towards him had subsided, leaving nothing but regret and hurt in its path. Why regret? Well, because I regretted wasting one, two, three, four.... twelve years on him! Twelve stinking years that could've started a relationship with a nice guy who cared about me! That was all I really wanted, a guy who wasn't afraid to show his feelings yet still be macho.

Why hurt? Because I had just realized that his words were true. I _am _a nobody. And I didn't really have any plans to be a _somebody _either. But still, he shouldn't have pointed it out. I'm already self-conscious enough as it is and I didn't need one of the most popular kids in school to tell me again. Wait, why did I care what he thought? It wasn't like I liked him anymore; in fact, if he was here right now I'd probably tape him to the barbeque and watch him _slowly _roast alive. I know, I know, I'm messed up and I probably need counselling. Sigh.

Instead of thinking about Jared, I turned my thoughts to Paul. At least he wasn't a prick after all. I mean, could you _not _like a guy who would wake up in the middle of the night just to pick you and your drunken ass friends up? That was something special. And he got along alright with Lila, except when he was abit tense about something. That kinda weirder me out, not because he was tense but because he got along fine with my cousin. Out of all of the guys I have dated, *cough eight cough* none of them have gotten along with Lila. Well, except that guy who had gotten abittoo friendly with Lila, but Lila being just about five years older than him, politely rejected him while I had slapped him for even _trying _to make a move on my cousin. But being me, Kim and all, I always had a way of getting the bad ones. I wrinkled my nose as I felt a wave of ache wash over my head. _Ugh, never again, _I thought to myself as I rolled over and clutched my spinning head.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty." Kristal greeted me with a grin when I stumbled into the kitchen, searching for the aspirin. Why the hell do things always have to go missing when I need them? I'm sure an evil force was working against me, determined to make me suffer for the rest of my life.

"Too late; me and Jay used the rest this morning." Kristal said as she gestured to the empty packet of aspirin lying on the table in front of her. I glared at her then at Jaycee who then pretended to busy herself by making some toast while whistling conspicuously.

"First you use and _stain_ my clothes," I exclaimed angrily pointing to a clear stain on the front of my white skirt that Kris was wearing "and now you use all of my aspirin? What's next?" I waved my hands around in the air.

"Well, I was gonna ask you if I could use your car you know the silver one...." Kristal started but trailed off when she saw the glare I was giving her that clearly said "no way in hell".

"Where did Lila go?" I asked after I had spent the next ten minutes up stairs practically tipping my draws until I found some aspirin for this fucking splitting headache.

"Check the note on the fridge." Jay replied cheerily. Ugh, as much as I loved Jaycee, one thing that I couldn't handle was her morning cheer. Annoyed the hell out of me sometimes. But since I love her it just happened to put up with it. Sigh, the things you do for your friends.

I went to the fridge and I plucked the note out of the array of magnets and phones numbers. I read Lila's neat handwriting, snorting when she said she was going to Port Angeles to buy a dress. Not much of a selection there. Good luck with that.

"So how did you two sleep last night?" I asked as I sat down at the table and sipped the coffee that Jaycee had made me. Oh. My. God. I've never tasted anything so beautiful in my whole life. Nothing could compare to coffee in the morning, not even sex. Well, the sex that I've had, anyway.

"Absolutely horrible!!" Jaycee exclaimed loudly. I jumped at her unexpected outburst. Kristal and I turned to raise an eyebrow at her.

"And why might I ask?" Kristal asked her.

"Because of you." She said pointedly, scowling Kris.

"What did I do?!" she replied

"You slept. Oh, how you slept like a baby." Me and Kris turned to give each other confused look, wondering that perhaps our friend had finally gone mad.

"And you too." She said pointing to me.

"What did we do?!"

"You put her next to me on the couch" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And what's wrong with sleeping next to me?" Kristal responded while Jay and I shared a meaningful look.

"Kris, there isn't any way to tell you this but.... you sleep like an animal." I told her gently while resting my hand on hers.

"Like an animal that had just been shot, but is still alive." Jaycee corrected.

"Okay, so I move around in my sleep a little...."

"Darling, you move around in your sleep _alot_."

"Yeah, you hit me in the face!! And you kicked me off the couch and I fell onto the hard floor in the middle of the night. Honestly, I was debating in my head _what should I do? Should I strangle her to death? Or should I just boot her ass off of the couch? _Then a little voice in my head was like _Jaycee!! She's your best friend for god's sake!_ And then I was like _oh, come on, just one little kick is all it will take, or I'm sure that pillow could fit over her face. _I was delirious, I swear!" she half-yelled.

Kris and I were completely taken aback by Jaycee and laughed so hard that I was sure my sides were _permanently_ _damaged _by it. We finished our hysterics, tears in our eyes.

"Don't worry Jay, that's exactly what I felt when I had to share beds with her. I was actually _going _to throw her out of my bedroom window." I told her truthfully laying my hand on her knee in sympathy.

"What happened?" Kris asked casually.

"You woke up." I responded, earning a glare.

"Fuck both of you. Some friends." Kristal mumbled fiercely.

"Language, Kris. And you know you love us." Jay laughed with a grin

"Yeah. Worst mistake of my life, I tell ya." Kristal replied teasingly with a smirk. We all laughed contentedly. Another silence while we ate or drank. Kristal was the first to break the silence. As always.

"Oh, yeah... um, Kim please tell Paul thank you. He's not so bad after all." Kris grumbled grudgingly.

"Kristal Elisa Cloud.... are you apologizing? W-O-W never thought I'd ever hear that in a million years. And to Paul of all people? Are you okay? Maybe we should take you to a doctor?" I grinned, feeling her head. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't get used to it; I'm still "Queen Bitch"." We sniggered

"I thought it was "_Ms. _Queen Bitch"?" Jaycee asked vaguely.

"Oh yeah, "_Ms. Queen Bitch"._ And you are _Ms. Big Pimp_ and Kim is _Ms. Snazzy Shit_."

"Why do I have to be _Ms. Snazzy Shit_?" I moaned.

"I don't know; because it works so stop complaining."

"At least it's better than _Ms. Big Pimp._" Jaycee muttered. Kris rolled her eyes, quickly changing the subject.

"So what we up to today?" she asked, chomping down on her toast.

"Nothing probably. I still got a date tonight with Paul though." I sighed in that mesmerizing way.

"Ew. Please Kim; _some _people are trying to eat here." Kris said, emphasising the _some _and looking at the coffee cup in my hand.

"Yeah well, I'm glad you can finally get a taste of your only medicine."

"What do you mean?" she replied confusedly

"Oh please. When you first started dating numb nut you were all ooey-gooey too. God, I'm sure watching you and Aiden had permanently injured my eyes." I snorted

"Your fault for looking." She said innocently and stuck out her tongue childishly. I poked my tongue back and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Where did I go wrong with you two?" she asked herself as she shook her head in disbelief.

"When you met us." I responded, grinning.

"Pretty much." Jay said with a smirk.

We finished eating (or in my case drinking....) and cleaned up the house. I know, I know, _us cleaning up_?! Has the world gone mad?!

After that we just kicked back and relaxed, watching movies and wait for it..... Painting each other's toenails! Not my thing, but I reluctantly had to admit that after Jay and Kris had painted them sapphire and skilfully painted a small crimson heart on top of the final coat, it looked pretty much. It looked _me._ Kris had painted Jaycee's toenails (because I'm completely useless when it comes to painting nails.... can't paint a toenail without painting the whole damn toe to save my life....) dark purple with a _very _tiny peace sign in pink. Kris's nails were painted black, with a yellow flower.

They stayed over till about six, where they helped me pick out what I should wear on my date tonight. _Kris _wanted me to wear this _really _sexy black dress with a pair of red stiletto heels and Jay almost died laughing. I ditched the LBD and went for something _alot _less revealing; a knee-length, black skirt (which Jay had suggested, because she_ insisted _that I had great legs and so did Kris which made me, being Kim and all, blush deeply) and a red v-neck top that showed what big boobs I had, because guys lke that sorta stuf, don't they? I completed the look with black flats, and I must say I did look nice.

I showered and changed, applying some more make-up like the night before. I don't know why, but it felt like butterflies were fluttering in my stomach. It's only Paul! Sure he's probably the most hottest guy I've ever been out with.... and he has a nice smile.... and.... Okay, lost my point there.

After I had finished getting ready, I rushed downstairs at the sound of a knock on the front door.

Hoping it was Paul, I opened the door and there stood the most handsome guy I have _ever _seen. No shit.

He had chalky pale skin, something that was rare on the reservation. You wouldn't see that unless you were at Forks Hospital... His features were perfect, abit _too _perfect for my liking though. He had a muscular body, very tall but not as tall or as muscular as Paul. Messy chestnut-brown hair gave him a really laid back look, but at the same time he seemed... reserved. His liquid topaz eyes were framed by long eyelashes, and I'm sure my knees weakened abit when he looked at me. _Okay Kim, get a hold of yourself for godsakes! Play it smooth._

"Uh... h-hi." I stuttered, _oh yeah, that was just the definition of smooth, _my inner voice sneered.

"Hello, you must be Kim. I'm Zade; Lila has told me so much about you." he smiled, holding out a hand for me to shake. My face almost dropped. OH. MY. GOD. So _this _is the guy Lila had been going out with? Wow, when Lila said he was handsome, I didn't really think he would be well... god-like. The epitome of beauty. Yeah, that works. Hell, he only people who I know that are _that _good-looking are the Cullens... And they even have the pale skin too. Weird.

"Oh" was all I said in reply. Oh. OH?! God Kim; can't you come up with something that doesn't make you sound like a complete idiot?

He seemed to enjoy my loss of words and laughed, making my cheeks turn bright red. I joined in, laughing shakily. _Retard, _a voice in my head scoffed. _I know you are but what am I? _I replied back immaturely. _Crazy because you are having arguments with your mind right now, _the voice replied.

"So.... Do you live on the reservation?" I asked curiously.

"No, I live in Forks. But I was thinking about it; I really like it here." He smiled at me, causing me to lose my concentration for a moment. _Oh my god! How did he do that? _

"Right," I snorted "If you like constant rain and nosey locals." He chuckled at that, his voice sounding like music to my ears.

"I'm sure you would get along well with my... sisters; they're kinda having a hard time settling in." he hesitated at the word _sister_, as if he was deciding what term would be best to use. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Well, they could always come out shopping with my friends and I; we were going to go to Seattle this weekend anyway." I offered politely. He smiled warmly at me.

"Yeah, they'd like that."

"Just bring them over tomorrow morning, around about nine; we like to start our attack on the shops early." I smiled, receiving a beam in return.

"Sure. They're going to be so excited. I feel sorry for my brother sometimes; they make him tag along on the shopping trips too." I laughed, silently wondering whether his brother looked like him.

"Zade! Oh; you're here. Whatever she has told you is not true! Okay, maybe some of it is... but the rest isn't true!" she exclaimed when she emerged from the kitchen, dressed in a black, one-shoulder dress that flowed just above her knees. The hem of the dress was lined with black sequins and she completed the look with a smoky grey jacket and boots. Elegant yet sexy at the same time. _How does that lady do it?! _

"No, no. Kim here has just offered to take Akira and Maiya on a shopping trip tomorrow." they were staring at each other with strange expressions. It made me feel as thought I were invading something private, something special, which made Lila blush and look away. _Lila, blush!! _She was always the definition of confidence. Well, at last it was good to know that I wasn't the only one who melted like butter in the presence of a modern day Greek-God....

"How nice of her. We'd better get going if we want to get to the restaraunt in time for our reservation." Lila said quickly, slinging her purse over one shoulder. She slid past me in the doorway and smelt very nice; like a fruity perfume.

"It was nice meeting you Kim, and I'll make sure that Akira and Maiya are here tomorrow." Zade said and shook my hand, before Lila pecked me on the cheek, and dragged Zade away, like he would catch some sort of awful disease if he was around anyone of her family for too long. I rolled my eyes at this, then glanced at my watch. Seven thirty. Paul would be here soon.

I went back to the living room and my eyes fell on a magazine. _Cosmopolitan. Great, _I thought to myself, flopping down onto the couch, the leather squeaking abit then casually flicked open the magazine. _"Ten ways to please your Man." _I read curiously, and hell I had even learnt a few useful tricks in the space of thirty minutes. They might come in handy somtime... *wink wink*

The door bell rang, and my heart thumped so hard that you could probably hear it from Olympia. Awww Kim, could you be even more of a freaking nerd?

I heard a booming laugh, assuming it was Paul's, then felt confused. Maybe you _could _hear it....

I rushed to the door, magazine still in hand and opened it. The stood Paul, looking absolutely _fine _in a pair of dark jeans and a tight fitting light blue polo shirt. His hair was damp, giving him an irresistable look. He grinned at me, making me blush. Looks like I have my own Adonis (**A/N:** Is that how you spell it?) right here. His eyes went straight to my chest, as intended, and his eyes wideneded ever so slightly. In grinned inwardly, _perfect. _

"Hey." he smirked as soon as he had composed himself again.

"Hey." I couldn't help but smirk too, my insecurity soon wearing off. That is, until he saw what I had in my hand. His quickly reached out and grabbed it, my mind not registering what had just happened for a few seconds.

"_Ten ways to please your Man" _he read loudly, his grin growing even bigger as he scanned the page. My face flushed bright red, as I tried to snatch the magazine back. _Tried _being the operative word. Let's face it; Paul's a freaking giant.

"Awww Paul; give it back!" I jumped up and down.

"Wow, these are awesome. I wonder..." he suddenly pinned me to the wall, his huge, scorching body covering mine. OHMYGOD! I can feel his abs! Sigh. "would you ever try them?" he whispered in my ear. The shyness suddenly disappeared.

"If you're good enough... I _might _buy you something special while I'm out shopping tomorrow. I wonder... do you prefer lace or satin?" I whispered back, nipping at his ear. He shivered, and I smiled knowing that I had hit a weak point so I continued, "but _only _if you're good Paul. And you have to be patient." At that he backed off, slightly flustered and disappointed. I loved having control over him like this! Who would've ever thought that me, "shy" little Kim, would have Paul, who was probably in tie with Jared and a few others for the hottest guy on the rez, under my will! Now if I could only make a few more clones of Paul, then I'd have an army of super-freakishly tall hotties at my every command! Yes, I'm evil but no, I'm not crazy... much.

I smiled at Paul, and he returned it with a beam of his own.

"So are we ready to go Kim?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my purse." I replied, going into the kitchen and snatching up my purse from the table. I hastily turned off all of the lights, leaving on the porch light just encase. I locked the door, then turned to Paul who had his arm held out for me.

"Shall we?" he said, raising an eyebrow. I grinned and linked my slim arm with his. _This was going to be a night to remember_, I thought as he opened the door of his black, shiny truck.

--

**Chapter six, is it? Yay! I feel great now, knowing that I have completed yet another chapter.... Sigh.****  
****My laptop is broken!! You see, my family doesn't exactly know that I have a fanfiction or that I'm writing things that my mother would probably have a heart attack over, even if they aren't "lemony goodness". Anyway my uncle was on my laptop, going through my internet history (which I had forgotten to delete) and he saw "Fanfiction" so he clicked on it, entering my profile and reading everything on there. So I threw a fit! And he ended up breaking my laptop by accidentally dropping it. So now the thing is buggered and I have no way to update!! :( I'm not going to get another one either, I think. So in the mean time, I'll just have to settle with updating when I can....  
Anyway... I am totally obsessed with Avatar: The Last Airbender right now!! So... I'm going to make a story using some OCs that I have thought of and _somehow_connect them to this story... Hehehe, this should be fun. If you are smart you would probably have guessed whats going to happen, yadda yadda yadda... But please just read on!! Bare with me people ! **


	7. Dates

**Chapter seven! Awesome...  
Kim and Paul _finally _go on a date! Okay, so I know that I was hinting at some sort of physical relationship between Paul and Kim but fear not Jared fans! I will not disappoint! For those people who wanted me to include some more of Lila's vampire-boyfriend you are in luck because Zade and his "family" play a semi-important part in the plot. At least it's something. Oh, and I probably won't be updating for a few weeks 'cause I have camp coming up. Tents, great. (Note the sarcasm)  
So remember folks!!! Read and then tell me what you think in a Review!! **

**BTW: Just discovered those line thingys.**

***ILuvYhuJacobBlack***

The ride to Port Angeleswas very quiet. Not one of those uncomfortable-I-don't-know-what-to-say silences either. More like the I'm-perfectly-fine-with-not-talking, comfortable silences. You know the ones. I mostly stared out the window, wondering whether Kris and Jay were going to go to Lee's party, or if they were just going to 'lax out with a bowl of popcorn and their favourite soppy movies. Titanic, The Notebook, whatever they could get their hands on. Personally, I loved actions or comedies, but I sometimes enjoyed taking a break from all of the explosives and funny catch phrases and just watching a good old chic flic.

The full moon hung overhead in the dark sky, clouds surrounding it like some bad horror movie. The road wasn't lit very well, despite the full moon, because all of the looming trees blocking the light. It gave the road some creepy look, making me shiver slightly. And to make matters worse, Paul drove with his headlights off. I'm going to die. Car crash, how tragic.

"Err... what's wrong with your headlights? They broken or something?" I asked anxiously.

"No. I have good eyesight." he replied simply. Oh okay then; that's fine. _No need to panic Kim; you're fine. _A voice in my head reassured.

"But if you want me to put the headlights on...." he continued, seeing the slightly panicked look I had glued to my face. Ah Paul, always the gentleman.

"No.. it's fine; I trust you." I replied calmly. He didn't say anything to that but I was sure I could see a smile on his face.

* * *

Half an hour later we arrived in Port Angeles, thanks to the speedy (but safe) driving of Paul. The parking by the movies was full so he parked up a block away from the movie theatre and walked around to my side of the car to open my door for me. I smiled at him, receiving a devilishly handsome grin in return. I could _so _get used to this.

"So... what looks interesting?" Paul asked as we stood in line after having walked that block here. A group of girls were giggling and pointing at Paul, then shooting doubtful glances at me. Ugh, bitches.

"Umm.... Well, we could watch er... Wow, we should've thought about this before we left." I sighed.

"Don't worry." He reassured me, taking my hand as we stepped up to the counter. The women, who looked about nineteen or twenty, quickly tried to unnoticeably fix up her blond hair before flashing Paul a blinding smile. God, can't she see that we're together? I mean, we are holding hands and standing too close together for us to be dubbed brother and sister.

Paul bought us tickets to go see Friday The 13th, a classic horror, and then we made our way to the theatres. I smiled at him, but on the inside I was shaking. I hated horrors. Absolutely _hated _them. Well, at least I'll get to hold on to Paul....

* * *

What seemed like eternity later, I came stumbling out of the movie theatre, like I had just gotten off of a rollercoaster. It would've been funny; and if I hadn't been so consumed with fear, I would've laughed. The way those people always seem to do the _stupidest _things. Like fucking in a forest. Come on! Well, at least I know not to have sex in a tree....

"Oh, are you okay? I'm sorry Kim; Kristen told me you _loved _horrors. I should'vepicked a different movie. I-" Paul rambled on beside me. I quickly spun around and planted a kiss on his mouth to silence him. It worked. His arms pulled me in closer, seeking to close that space between us. A few people hooted, since seeing two people making out in the middle of the movies is kinda weird. We parted after a few moments and smiled at each other, before I took Paul's hand and led him out of the cinemas.

"I shoulda known I had been set up; Kristen doesn't really like me much, neither does Jaycee." He sighed, swinging our hands in between us. I studied his face for a moment. It seemed that he was pretty beat up about it.

"Don't worry; they'll get used to you. They'll have to." I replied softly, rubbing circles on the back of Paul's hand. I was getting used to the heat emanating from his skin; I was even grateful for it on a cold night like this. Having Paul beside me was like having my own personal furnace.

"Do you wanna get something to eat? And maybe go for a walk afterwards?" Paul asked hopefully.

"It would be my pleasure." I smiled, allowing him to accompany towards the direction of the local diner.

* * *

Lila's POV (Two hours earlier)

I sat there, eagerly waiting the return of Zade. He had just went off to answer an important call, leaving me by myself. Every minute we weren't together, I felt like I had lost some part of me. I couldn't explain it; this feeling is very foreign to me. When Zade's around I seem to become a blushing idiot, constantly stumbling over my words. Then when _he's _not around, I feel... incomplete. _Get a grip girl, you're supposed to be an _independent _individual. _I tried to think of something else, to try and distract myself from the feeling, glancing around at the other people in the small restaurant. I saw a family; a young girl and her parents, and felt sad. Five years. That's a long time. And I still miss them all the time. Every so often I find myself seeking my mothers guidance or my fathers encouragement. Out of Kimberly, Matthew and I, Kim probably had been hit the hardest by their death. It was good to know that she had pulled herself out of her depression...

"Oh, sorry Lila. Important call. Had to take it." Zade's melodic voice broke through my revelry. I turned my gaze towards him absently. He smiled at me, he sharp, pearly white teeth gleaming, causing my freaking heart to splutter in my chest. _Oh, fuck trying to be independent. _

"Oh, uh, it's okay." I replied as Zade sat back in his seat across the booth. I loved the way Zade moved; with such grace and nimbleness **(A/N: Is that even a word?. **_I wonder if he's ever done ballet... _I imagined Zade in a pink tutu, dancing around on a stage and chuckled to myslef. Zade gave me a questioning look but I waved it off.

I could tell that Zade was watching me as I sipped my coke, my eyes focusing on the substance in the glass. I silently pondered why he wasn't eating anything. He had been like that at the movies too; he hadn't touched the popcorn or M&M's. The waitress who looked like she was in her mid-thirties returned to our table, smiling warmly at us, her eyes crinkling at the sides.

"Would you like to order now?" She asked. Oh shit, I forgot to check the menu. I quickly scanned the menu, till I decided on a salad.

"Uh, I would like the... um, Caesar salad please?" I said, mentally slapping myself for sounding like such an idiot. The kind waitress quickly scribbled down my order and then asked Zade what he would like.

"Oh, I'll have the steak, extremely rare please, with the salad." Zade replied, his melted honey eyes never leaving my face. Something about his expression told me that he didn't want the steak at all.

"Of course, I'll be back with your orders." she smiled again, walking away, sighing something about "young love".

"So... tell me more about yourself." Zade propped up his elbows on the table, leaning closer. The way he looked at me made me hyperventilate, like he was looking straight into my soul. It was a good feeling, nevertheless.

"Me? Well, I pretty much told you everything last night." I replied, suddenly feeling nervous again.

"Yeah, but I want to know more. And last night you hardly told me a thing. Like... How long have you lived in La Push for?"

"My whole life. My father was part of the Quiluete tribe, and he met my mother who was from the Makah reservation. They fell in love, had me and never wanted to move becasue they thought that La Push was their home." I stated simply.

"Interesting. Would you want to move?"

"I don't really know... I have a home here in La Push with Kim, she has friends here and I would never want to take that away from her. Sometimes I_ do_dream about living in a big city, or maybe going to college and getting a degree but then I realize that I love it here in La Push." I finished with a smile. Zade seemed shocked for a moment but quickly composed himself.

"I think you're right. You really do care about Kim, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Ever since our parents and grandparents died in a car crash, Matthew, Kim's older brother, Kim and I always stuck together. We weren't really close growing up, mainly because they lived in LA until they moved here when Kim was five and Matt was twelve."

"So, now you look after Kim" he asked but it sounded more of a statement.

"Yep, until she turns eighteen; then she can either move off to college, or stay here in La Push. We've discussed it a few times, and we have thought about maybe selling the house in La Push and going our separate ways; to college or whatever. But, we don't really know what to do at the moment." Zade smiled at me, causing butterflies to errupt in my stomach.

"Enough about me, what about you?" I asked, trying to divert the attention from myself.

"Well, as I told you last night, Akira, Maiya and Kuzon aren't really my brother and sisters. You could say that they were lost, so I took them in. But, even if I hadn't taken them in, I still think they would've gotten along fine without me." Zade leaned back in his chair, his mind drifting off to somewhere else. I admired him, wondering how I could've been so lucky. He slowly came back to Earth and beamed at me.

"Wow, that's very... interesting. So where are their parents?" I asked curiously. Zade immediately went into caution mode, trying to keep the small smile on his face present. "I mean, you don't have to tell me..."

"No, it's not that I don't want to tell you. I do, but..."

"It's not your story to tell? Yeah, I understand. It's like that with Kim; people always ask me about her so I just tell them to _ask her_." I finished off. Zade propped his elbows back on the table and inclined his head towards me. His skin was very cold, like ice, and I could feel it radiating off of his marble-looking skin. I could feel his sweet breath fanning across my face, making me dizzy abit. His teeth seemed even more sharp from here; dangerous. Like they could cut through skin with ease. I shivered.

"You know Lila, I really like you. I feel like I could tell you anything. Though I'm frightened that that might make you go away. I don't want you to go away, Lila. But, by any means, you must know the truth about me. I don't want this relationship to be based on lies. I'll understand if you don't want me; then it would be better for you." He said in a low tone_. I'll understand if you don't want me_. _What the hell was that suppose to mean?! Of course I'd want you! You're everything I'll ever want! I can't imagine myself living without you. Without you, I'd have no meaning. Oh Zade, I love you!_ I was just about to exclaim before the waitress came back with out meals in her hands. _Oh for fucks sake! _She set the food down and quickly asked us if we would like anything else_. Yeah, for you to disappear_. I though coldly. I knew I was being harsh but she had totally ruined the moment! Zade wrinkled his nose in distaste, but reached for his fork anyway. I nibbled on my lettuce, watching him intently as he cut his very rare steak into pieces. He slowly stuck one in his mouth, chewed it for a second then swallowed it. I could tell that he didn't like it by the way he grimaced, like he had just eaten dirt. It was kinda cute, like a little boy who had just eaten his vegetables becasue his mother said. I giggled, then met Zade's curious gaze and pointed at the fork he was holding gingerly in his hand.

"You looked like a kid who was forced to eat brussle sproats" I snickered again.

"Yeeeeah; I don't like meat too much." He revealed, scrunching up his nose again.

"So then why'd you order it then, silly?"

"Anything to keep you happy darling." He replied sincerely. And right at that moment, I realized that I was in love with Zade.

* * *

Paul and I walked along the wharf hand in hand, the moonlight casting its gentle glow down on us. Wow, this was like a scene out of a movie. And what amazed me more was that it wasn't raining for once.

We stopped and sat on a bench, just caught up in the perfect moment. I leaned my head against his arm, sighing. Paul's t-shirt seemed abit too small for him, because it hugged his toned arms. I caught sight of a strange tattoo on his upper arm and tilted my head to the side.

"Nice tattoo." I complimented, taking in the deatails. It was obvious that Paul hadn't been completely here until I had spoken.

"Uh, yeah. It means tribal pride. Sam, Jared and I all have the same one." he replied, hesitating slightly when he mentioned Jared. Puh-lease, I'm soooo over him.

"Yeah, it's cool. I have a few tattoos too." I said, showing him the tattoo around my ankle.

"I didn't know you had tattoos." Paul said, astonished by this new revelation.

"Yeah, neither did I until the next morning." I replied, laughing.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked, confused.

"It seems that getting tattoos is mine, Kristal's and Jaycee's favourite drunken activity."

"Really? So, you would get a tattoo then wake up in the morning with no memory of getting a tattoo?"

"Yup. I remember when I was fifteen, the girls and I went out to a party in Port Angeles and when we woke up, we had each others names tattooed on both of our hips. Jeez, my cousin almost had a heart attack when she saw them."

"Cool. So... could I see them?" Paul asked suggestively. I shrugged then lifted up the hem of my top. Kristal's name was inked in crimson red while Jaycee's name was inked in violet. I let him examine them for a few seconds then let my top drop.

"You know Kim; I never would have pegged you for the type of girl who would get inked for life." Paul said, gazing down at me.

"That just proves that you should never judge a book by its cover." I quoted, smiling.

"I'm glad I didn't judge you too early." he replied, smiling. One sentence was all it took. All it took for me to fall complete and utterly in love with Paul De Sigo.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you liked it! It wasn't much, but I loved it. It was so fluffy! But, please, don't get too caught up in Paul and Kim. Some people are probably wondering when Jared's going to make an appearance. I'll get around to it, I promise. **

**Review! **


	8. Akira And Maiya

**Okay, so just real quick; some people probably noticed the change of last names through the story. If you didn't, well... I changed Jared and Paul's last name. Yep. That's all I have to say really... Oh, Maiya and Akira are making their debut in this chapter. Also, I kind of wanted to make Kim seem abit of a rebellious child in the last chapter. I don't know why. Just so some poeple know, Kristal is bi-sexual. Yeah. **

**Remember to review folk's! **

***IloveVanillaTwilight* **

Ah, how I loved life and all of its surprises. I mean, if someone had told me a few weeks ago that one day I would fall complete and utterly in love with Paul de Sigo, I probably would've told them to lay off the drugs, and seek medical help. But now... Wow, life sure is strange. Me and _Paul_! Paul! Not that there is any problem with that whatsoever. I love him. And I'm pretty sure he loves me back. And right now, that was all I needed.

* * *

Nothing seemed normal the morning after _the _date. Everything looked brighter, even the murky grey clouds. Was it just me, or did the birds actually sound happier?

Lila smiled at me when I entered the kitchen, dressed casually in a pair of acid-washed skinny jeans, a t-shirt and my favourite leather jacket. I raised an eyebrow, reaching for the cup of coffee she had set in front of me.

"Seems like I wasn't the only one who had a good time last night." I said, sipping my drink.

"Oh my gosh Kim! Zade is so amazing! Not that I didn't already know that, but still; he's even better than I could have ever imagined! Last night, over dinnner we were talking and he said he loved me! Well, not in those exact words, but they had the meaning and everything. Gosh Kim, I'm in love." she sighed, gazing dreamily off into the unknown. God, I hope _I _don't look like that.

"Lila, that's so great. I'm so happy for you." I replied slowly. She quickly snapped out of her trance and smiled down at me.

"Yes, it is. So, how did your date with Paul go?"

"Awesome. Better than awesome. Spectacular. Stupendous. Amazing. There is not enough words in the English language that can describe how well it went. We talked, and he basically told me he loved me! It was... wow." I finished, going back to my coffee.

"That's good to know Kim. You know when I was-" Lila began but was cut-off by a knock on the door. We both stood up and headed towards the door. Just then the phone rang. I rushed to answer it, stubbing my toe on a stupid bust thingy. It hurt. Freaking Lila with her weird taste in art.

"Hello?" I mumbled into the receiver, rubbing my big toe. Poor little piggy. I heard Lila greet someone at the door, accompanied by a melodic laugh.

"Kim!" Kristal practically shouted into the phone. Ouch.

"Jeez Kris! Tone it down. It's only... nine in the morning. Hey, why aren't you here?" I wondered.

"Oh, sorry. Don't worry; I'm on my way. I just wanted to tell you that I might be late. But only like five minutes late. Just encase you decided to go without me. Again."

"Oh, we won't. Um, we have two more people coming with us. Is that okay?"

"Who?"

"Oh, just Zade's sisters. They need a nice day out and they're having trouble fitting in at Forks."

"Okay, sure. See you soon."

"Bye Kris." I replied before hanging up. I heard laughter coming from the front door. I poked my head through into the hallway and saw two girls standing awkwardly next to Zade. Lila was laughing and staring at Zade in that gooey way again. I couldn't see anything but the top of their heads so I stepped out into the hallway, walking up behind Lila.

"Hello." I said, standing beside Lila. I could finally see the girls properly. And boy were they something to look at. I mean, if I were lesbian I would be all over them. They were both beautiful, extremely so, with bodies super models would _die _for. They both seemed about my age, one was taller than me and the other wasn't too far behind. Their features were striking, but very different. The shortest had russet skin, maybe abit darker than mine, while the taller one's skin was porcelain, almost silvery. The russet-skinned girl had a heart-shaped face, big, blue eyes and thin lips. Her brown hair flowed to the middle of her back. The pale-skinned girl looked like an angel. Like, literally. Don't ask how I got that comparison. Her features were perfect, as if they had been carved into her silvery skin. Her eyes were a dark mauve, and I silently wondered whether she had contacts. Her hair was like silver silk. Not grey; silver. _Freaking silver_!

"Hey Kim. These are my sisters, Akira," he motioned to the tallest girl who beamed at me, "and Maiya." The shortest girl smiled shyly, holding out her hand. I shook it gingerly, smiling. Akira held out her hand and I took it.

"Nice to meet you Kim." Akira said confidently. She stared me straight in the eye, and something about her eyes were strange. The looked... wise. Woah.

"Same here." I replied.

"Won't you come in? I'm sure Kim's frineds will be here soon." Lila smiled warmly, gesturing inside. Akira and Maiya walked in curiously, peering around. Zade shook his head when Lila raised her eyebrow at him.

"I can't stay long. Bye girls, have fun... uh, shopping. See yah, Lila. Bye Kim, and thanks again for letting the girls tag along." Zade grinned. Before I could reply he shut the door and was gone, leaving a very embarrassd looking Maiya and a curious Akira.

"Okay then... Um, come sit in the kitchen where it's warm. Kristal and Jaycee should be here soon." I assured them, leading them into the kitchen. They sat at the table, fiddling with their buttons or staring at the wooden table. Lila had disappeared into her room, probably so I could _bond _with these two strangers. Nice Lila. Nice.

"Anyway, how do you like Forks?" I asked in an attempt to make conversation. I was never one for small talk. But I had to be polite.

"You mean _how do you like the continuous rain and the constant cover of clouds?" _Akira corrected me, laughing. I joined in, mainly because it was true; Forks _did _have a constant cover of clouds. Well, I wasn't one to talk, living in La Push and all.

"Don't worry; you'll get used to it. The rain, the small town, the gossip that seems to travel faster than the plague. Ah, the joys of living in Forks." I faked a sigh. This time Maiya joined in too.

"Everybody stares at us! It's like we're a freaking freak show for crying out loud. And the attention!" Akira huffed, throwing her arms up.

"Sometimes I feel like I just want to disappear" Maiya said quietly, sighing.

"Trust me; you don't" I reassured her. Just then, another knock at the door.

"That's probably just my friends" I muttered. And sure enough, Kristal's audible voice echoed through the hall.

"Hunny, I'm home! Bring out the wine!" Jaycee laughed at Kristal's goofiness and so did I. They waltzed into the kitchen, and stopped short when they saw Akira and Maiya. Akira and Maiya smiled uneasily.

"Jaycee, Kris, meet Akira and Maiya. Akira, Maiya these are my friends, Jaycee and Kristal" I sid, waving towards the two girls. Kristal began to grin madly, holding out her hand. They shook hands, Kris a little too enthusiasctically. I smiled, knowing this would be the beginning of a great friendship.

* * *

After four hours of shopping, we finally collapsed with our bags in the food court. We were tired from walking and hauling around our bags and hungry too. When we shop, we mean _shop. _

"Now that's what I call _shopping_" Jaycee said, looking like she ran a few miles. We all nodded in agreement.

"I think I'll go put the bags in the car" Kristal announced, standing up.

"I'll come too" Jay said, grabbing her bags.

"You might need more help" Maiya said, and took Akira's bags from her hands. Kristal took some of my bags and Jaycee took the rest.

I was about to object before Kristal cut in and said "no, no Kim. I owe you honey."

I shrugged. They all left, leaving Akira and I.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked her.

"Sure, just a water please." She replied.

"Okay." I went to the counter and bought two bottles of water. Then my phone began to ring. I checked the number and smiled. It was Paul.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Shopping. Me and a few of my friends are in Seattle. We're just settling down for lunch."

"Oh, did you buy anything good?" I could here the curiousity in his voice. Wow, first time _any _guy has actually been interested in shopping. This one's a keeper.

"Maybe." I replied teasingly.

"Hmmmm... anything for me?" he asked innocently. I knew what he was getting at.

"Maybe. Maybe not. You'll have to find out"

"So, how 'bout next friday? You free?"

"I'll have to check my schedule." He laughed.

"Yup, I'm free."

"Good"

"Cool. Listen, I got to go, but I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." I said, hanging up. I went back to Akira with the water.

She stared at me curiously and I realized that I was grinning like I had just taken some dope. _Jeez Kim, you're an idiot. _

"Boyfriend?" she guessed. Damn, I'm so easy to read.

"Yeah." I said sheepishly.

"What's his name?"

"Paul. Well, actually we used to be enemies and I was like, hopelessly infatuated with his best friend, but now I love him." I blurted out. I mentally slapped myself.

Akira laughed, and then sighed. "I was in that situation once. A while back though. It was hard. But then, in the end, I couldn't be with either of them. Some days I still wonder whether if I had fallen in love with the boy who loved me, if I would still be here." Then, her brow furrowed as she stared out into space.

"Anyway, I don't really think about the past much. I live for the present." She smiled proudly.

"So, where did you live, before you lived in Forks?"

"Everywhere. We always travelled. We never went to sunny places though... because Zade doesn't really like sunny places. But we never really settled down anywhere. Until we found Forks. Now, I think Zade doesn't want to move. I mean, he has friends in Forks. And Lila, of course."

"Friends in Forks? Anyone I might know?"

"Perhaps. Dr. Cullen and his family?"

I'm pretty sure my mouth fell open. "Zade is friends with Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, they go _way _back." She smiled slyly, like she knew something I didn't. She probably did; I didn't really know that much anyway.

"Really? Wow, that's funny, because there's this guy who goes to my school. He's sort of my friend. His name is Jacob. He has this thing for Bella, Edward's girlfriend? Yeah, I've seen Edward; he has _no _chance." I laughed.

"Edward. Yes, Bella is a very nice girl."

"I've never met her, personally. I mean, I saw her _once _at this bomb fire down at First Beach a few months back. She is a nice girl. She was flirting with Jacob, trying to get dirt out of him. Poor boy was so smitten he didn't even notice."

We both chuckled then were silent for awhile.

"So... if you have travelled around the world, where are you from? Originally, I mean."

"Somewhere far away. It's been too long since I've been back home. It feels as though... as though home is in some other dimension."

I nodded. A few seconds later the girls turned up, chatting away. Like I said; this was the beginning of a great friendship.

**Chapter, er, eight? Finally. This chapter was just a filler. Nothing extremely exciting happened. Next one Jared comes back to school! Yay! **


	9. Kodak Moments

**So, I've decided to re-do Chapter nine... It's slightly lemony. Slightly. **

**Actually, I'm contemplating whether I should just leave Kim and Paul together, and throw in some other girl for Jared. What do you think? **

**So, enjoy! And... **

**REVIEW! **

I wasn't completely sure what Paul was.

My friend? No, he was much more than that.

My boyfriend? No, he was much more than that too.

The love of my life? Now that just sounds soppy. Even if it is true. Damn you, Paul! Damn you and your hot body, and your nice eyes, and your humorous personality, and hot-temper, and... and... and... Ugh!

"Kim, are you okay?" Paul asked from beside me. We were siting outside, basking in the warm sun. Can you actually believe it wasn't raining for once? I couldn't. Too bad Jaycee was sick with the flu, and Kristal had gotten detention for telling Ms. Petrelli to shove it. Now it was just me and Paul... and the prying eyes of the student body.

Jeez, take a fucking picture; it lasts longer!

"Yes, I'm fine. Peachy."_ Oh my fucking god, Kim! You did not just _say peachy_! What the eff is wrong with you_?

Paul, however, found me amusing. He smirked and kissed my forehead. What was that sound? Oh, just half of the girls in school gasping. Yes, god dammit! Paul and I are freakin' dating! As we have been for the past week! Get over it!

I tried to imagine it through their perceptive. Kim Connweller, the shy nerd, hanging out with Paul de Sigo, one of the school hotties. Even to me it seemed unbelievable. I mean, I have dated some pretty nice looking guys... but Paul was the best. He was a one in a million. No, one in a_ billion_. Sigh, I need help. Desperately.

I pulled out my notebook and began to doodle randomly while leaning on Paul. He looked over at what I was drawing.

"Is that a kitten with a knife?" he asked in bewilderment. I chuckled nervously.

"Um, yeah."

"Do you know who that reminds me of?"

"Who?" I replied, writing my name over and over again in different styles.

"You." He said, grinning.

"_Me? _Why me?"

"Because, you're cute on the outside, but really, on the inside you're plotting up some evil scheme."

Wow, he really _does _know me. Amazing.

We laughed. He held out his hand for the pencil and I gave it to him. He drew a big heart on a free page and put in it "Paul loves Kim", then he signed it. I was shocked. He actually _said _he loved me. Well, wrote it, but still! My heart thumped in my chest, wanting to escape it's captivity and jump into Paul's pocket so he could take me wherever he went. I was hyperventilating like a freaking maniac.

_Gosh, Kim. Could you be any more of a nerd? _A voice in my head scoffed.

"Kimberly? Kim baby, are you okay? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to surprise you. Fuck, I'm so stupid!" Paul cursed. I took a deep breath and grabbed the pen from Paul. I signed the paper too, and put under Paul's "Paul loves Kim", "forever and always."

Paul's breathing stopped for a moment. Now it was my turn to be worried.

"Paul?" I said.

It took my mind two whole seconds to register what was going on. Two whole seconds! Paul's lips were crushing mine fervently. Squeezing my eyes shut tight, I kissed him back. Our lips moved simultaneously, as if separation was unlikely. His hand became tangled in my hair (which today, I thought would look nice out). I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Wooh! You go girl!" Quil called out in a falsetto voice. Damn him for ruining my perfect moment! Suddenly, other people started to cat-call and cheer us on. I felt my face go bright red. Paul just smiled through the kiss. We stopped kissing, catching each others breath. The cheers slowly died down.

"Kim, I love you." Paul whispered in my ear, grinning like an idiot.

"I love you too, Paul." I smiled back.

Quil walked pass and winked at me. I glared. I would get him back. And when I do, it will be slowly and painfully. Mwahahaa, you just wait, Quil Ateara. You just wait...

"You have a free period next, right?" Paul asked as we sat silently.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Paul looked embarrassed.

"Um, I just guessed." He was getting red underneath his quiluete skin.

"Really? Are you sure you haven't... oh, I don't know... memorized my whole schedule?" I teased. He tried to look offended. Failed. Epically.

"I-I-I did nothing of the sort!"

"Right. Whatever Paul. Whatever." I smirked. "Anyway, yes, I do have a free period, I have two. Why?"

"Let's go to the beach."

"Okay. Let me just text Kristal, though." I said, pulling my phone out of my bag and sending her a quick message.

"Yup. Here," Paul handed me my notebook. I glanced at the page again_. Paul loves Kim, forever and always_. I will cherish this paper for as long as I live. I put my notebook back into my bag.

"Let me just stop and put my books into my locker." Paul said, grabbing his books from the bench. He held out his hand for me and I took it.

As soon as Paul had stuffed his books into his locker (not letting me take a peep in it, of course. But I'm sure I caught sight of what looked like a picture of me and him amongst other stuff), we drove in Paul's car to First Beach.

The waves were tumbling softly against the sand. The sun gleamed down on the water. It looked so... picturesque. Paul parked the car right by the beach, and hopped out. He rushed over to my side of the car and opened the door for me. Always the gentleman.

"Oh, wait." I snatched my bag up from the seat. Rummaging through the mess I finally found my camera.

Paul and I walked hand-in-hand on the beach until we found a washed up piece of driftwood. I snapped a few pictures of the ocean and the beach and, of course, Paul. Even in photos he looked like a freakin' god.

"Here," he said, taking the camera from me after I had taken at least a hundred photos of him. He snapped a few pictures of me smiling at him, then pulling funny faces, and then some pretty stupid ones.

Paul kissed me and then held out the camera at arms length and took at least twenty photos. Then we had to stop because my memory was full.

We went through the pictures, laughing at the stupid ones and smiling at the kissing ones. I think it's about time I updated my facebook photos...

"What's this one?" Paul asked curiously as he looked through my pictures.

"Huh?" I replied absentmindedly. I saw that he was going through some photos of me, Kristal and Jaycee at some party, drunk. It was a picture of me bending over, and Jaycee was behind me, sort of thrusting. She had a bottle of vodka in her hand and her eyes were drooping. I blushed.

"Um, a party." Paul pushed the next button and it showed pictures of me and Kristal grinding. Then the other was of us with Embry, but he looked all drunk and was pulling the rock and roll sign and poking his tongue out. He was holding my leg around his waist as I leaned against him seductively, hitching my dress up, Kristal was infront of Embry, leaning forward and you could see right down her top, and Jaycee was on the other side of Embry, one arm around Embry's shoulder and poking her tongue out by his cheek. I almost died of shame. Fuck, I remember that night. Barely, though. Quil was pretending to be the photographer and told us to get in these positions. That one was where Quil told Embry to act like he was Hugh Hefner, or Bret Michaels, minus the whole baldness.

Paul began to tremble as the photos got dirtier and dirtier. Another one was of all three of us (me, Jaycee and Kris) grinding up against Jacob. And then a photo of me and Jacob, poking our tongues out so that they were practically touching.

He looked furious. And something else. I couldn't quite place it...

I quickly whisked the camera away from him when it came to a photo of me and Kristal kissing with Quil standing in the back, giving the camera a thumbs up. Fuckin' idiot, Quil is.

Okay, so I _know _I said that I haven't had a boyfriend for just about a year, but well, I mingled.

"What was that?" Paul demanded angrily, in a strained voice.

"Erm... that was the result of too much alcohol?" I responded, but it came out like a question.

"When was it?" Paul enquired. He sounded almost curious.

"Oh, maybe a month ago? It was Keidan Rawlers party, I think"

"Really? I didn't see you, though _how _I couldn't, I'll never know." Paul mumbled the last part.

"Maybe you just weren't looking?" I suggested.

"Oh no, I was looking alright. I'm kind of shamed to admit that every party I went to, I looked for you. And do you remember that one time?"

"Um... what time?"

"Don't you remember? New Years? I threw a party and invited you and your friends..." he trailed off. A party? At Paul's? I never went to a p- Oh wait! Yes, that's right. _The _party at Paul's. I don't remember much from that night. Except getting totally _wasted _and having a very heated few hours with a guy who was good with his hands. Apparently, it was the best party _ever. _And I'm not just saying that.

"Yeah, I remember going to your house. That's about it. I mean, Kristal told me that I got completely hammered and started to er, _get down _with this guy..." Something clicked. OMG.

"I didn't." I said, horrified.

No, I wouldn't have. I didn't! There is now way that-

"Yeah, you did." Paul smirked.

I did. Oh my fucking god, I did.

"Me... You... We...?" I said. Oh, the shame!

"Yes. And Kim, if it makes you feel any better, you were _amazing. _The best _I've _ever had." Paul grinned, then began to run kisses down my neck, which did _not _help the situation _at all. _

I couldn't believe it. Well, actually I could believe it. So that's why Paul was being nice to me after that. I mean, he was always nice to me, now that I think about it. I wasn't the one who hated Paul; Kristal and Jaycee did and if your best friends hate someone you hate that person too. Naturally.

He trailed kisses along my jaw. Oh my god, now I remember...

_Paul and I were sitting on his couch, in the middle of a full-blown make-out session. His kissing abilities were_ amazing_. Everybody around us were dancing to the loud, energetic music coming from a huge stereo system. I was too drunk to really care about anything except Paul's lips. A person bumped me, and I almost bit my tongue. _

_"Fucking hell!" I exclaimed sluggishly. Paul stopped kissing me immediately. Awww, come back. _

_"What's wrong?" he asked._

_"It's just all of the people; it's getting crowded." I yelled over the speakers._

_"Oh, do you want to go upstairs?" Paul said in my ear, slightly nibbling on it. God, if that wasn't enough to turn me on, I didn't know what would. Hey, I'm a hormonal seventeen year old, sue me. _

_"Okay." We went upstairs, to his room, where two sophomores were making out on his bed. _

_"Get out" he barked at them. They scrambled out of the room. Paul closed the door and locked it. I lay on the bed, biting my lip. Paul crawled over and kissed me passionately. I leaned back on the pillows, as Paul trailed soft kisses down my throat, he stopped and sucked on my collarbone. I surpressed a moan. I tugged at the hem of his shirt, trying to take it off in my drunken stupour. He took off his shirt, revealing some pretty nice abs. Some _really_ nice abs. I'm pretty sure I drooled. I ran my hands over his body, raking my nails down chest. He moaned. So someone likes it rough, huh? _

_I flipped him on to his back, straddling him. I pulled my top off and tossed it to the floor. Paul reached up to grab one of the twins but I smacked his hand away. I was going to torture him. _

_Tonight was going to be fun. _

I pushed the rest of the memory out of my mind. It was nothing but a reminder of my shame. I didn't know why I felt like this; it certainly wasn't the first time I had gotten with someone at a party. Maybe it was because it wasn't just _someone;_ it was Paul. I wanted my first time with _him _to be special, not at a party while I was drunk.

"Oh, god. How could I do that?" I exclaimed, turning a beetroot red. Paul halted and gazed down at me questioningly.

"I-I think I recall what happened that night." I grimaced. Paul looked hurt.

"No! I didn't mean it like that, Paul. I mean, yeah, I loved it. It was great. Awesome. But I can't believe our first time together was at a party."

"Oh. You know, I really liked that night." He smirked.

"Yes, I'm sure you did."

He was silent for a moment. I could tell he was thinking about something. "That night... that wasn't your first time, was it?"

I exhaled before answering. He sounded upset. "Was it your first time?"

"No." Definitely upset.

"So it wasn't my first time either. Or my second, okay?"

"Okay." Paul sighed.

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake to miss you  
Pour me heavy does of atmosphere _

I reached into my pocket and flipped open my phone.

"Hello?"

"Kim! Where the fuck are you? You missed last period, school is finished and you're not here but your car is!" Kris said frantically. Calm down, Kristal.

"Oh, is school finished already? Oops. Listen, I'm just at First Beach, I'll be there soon." I replied and closed the phone before she could ask why was I at First Beach.

"School's finished?"

"Yep. Um, would you mind driving me back to school?" I asked, picking up my camera.

"No, of course not." Paul answered. We walked back to the carpark in a hurry and drove back to school, where Kristal was pacing outside. Some of the other students were still hovering around, waiting to be picked up. I quikcly kissed Paul goodbye and snuck over to my car so that Kristal wouldn't see me, but, she did.

"Kim! You'll never guess who you missed?" she seemed pissed off.

"Oh, Zac Efron!" I guessed.

"No. Okay, prepare yourself! And I mean, prepare yourself."

"Just get it over with."

"Jared! He came back like... twenty minutes after you left! He came up to me and told me to tell you that he is sorry and all this bullshit that sounded like someone had wrote down for him to say. But then he went on to say that he's not really sorry, and that he's still angry with you, but some, and I quote _"unknown forces told him that he had to say sorry" _can you believe it? So, I told him that he could take his sorry and shove it up his ass, because that's obviously where his brain and manners are."

My mouth fell open_. _He is angry with me? The cheek! When I see him I'm going to-

"Yes, Jared is back." Jared's voice came from behind me.

**Dun dun duh! What will happen next? Will Jared imprint on Kim? Or will Kim and Paul stay together? I don't know... **

**I loved this chapter... it was great! Did you like how Paul told Kim that he loved her? I did. **

**Still wondering about Paul and Kim. Maybe...? Oh, and the reason why I didn't re-tell the whole of Paul and Kim's night together was because I am waiting for the right time to unleash all of my LEMONY GOODNESS! **

**Anyway... See the REVIEW button down there? No, to the left, wait, go back! A little to the right... Yup, stop! Right there! Press it, make my day. **


	10. It's Only Jared

**Finally! An update after... how long. Lost track of time. The **_**worst **_**writer's block of my life. Without a doubt. I really have missed this story. Oh, and just so you know, I kind of changed the first chapters abit. Not extremely so, just so that it fits more into the storyline. Because a confusing story is always a tad annoying. I know it's short, but sorry! I think I know what I'm going to do with this story... But I can't be sure. I know I want to make it a Paul/Kim story, but there always has to be drama, right? If I go with what I'm thinking about, then I can not only come up with a sequel, but also stick to the book. But at the moment I'm thinking **_**screw the book. **_**One more thing; I changed the name, but now I think it's corny. Can someone please suggest some names? **

**-RememberTheDay- **

I would love to say that I didn't completely run away from Jared. Because technically, I _walked _away from him. At a quickened pace. See the difference? Huh?

I would love to say that I didn't freak out or have a nervous breakdown at the sound of his voice. Because really, I wasn't _freaking _out, per se. Just having a little moment of mental uncertainty. No biggie.

I would love to say that I didn't hide behind Kristal, avoiding all eye contact whatsoever and just jumped into the car without another word. Okay, so maybe I did hide behind Kristal, avoid all eye contact and jump into the car without one word even thrown in his direction. Psst, I wasn't _scared _of talking to him or anything. Ah, what the hell with it. I was freakin' shitting myself. I knew this day would come, but who would have ever though it would come so..._ soon? _

As soon as I was behind the safe comfort of my tinted windows, I quickly buckled up my seatbelt and drummed my fingers against the steering wheel anxiously. Jared peered past Kristal but I doubt he could see through my tinted-to-the-extreme windows. Unless he had like, super vision or something but I doubt that.

"I just want to talk to her." Jared protested but Kristal stepped in his way, wagging her finger at him.

"Uh, I don't think so. Look, you've caused enough trouble for now, so why don't you just fuck off, capiche?"

"I'm not leaving until I get to talk to dear Kimmy." He said in a sickly sweet tone. My nervous tapping continued.

I didn't want to talk to him, in fact, I barely wanted to acknowledge his existence. I was quite happy with Paul, and I don't want Jared to ruin that just by stepping into my life again.

"Well, I guess we'll have to run you over then." Malice dripped in Kristal's voice. With that, Kris jumped into the passenger seat and locked the door behind her. Jared tapped on the window but Kristal shouted "DRIVE!" and I quickly put the car into drive and sped off, almost running over his toes. After about five minutes of silent driving, I finally burst into a fit of laughter.

Kristal gave me that "you're-freaking-bonkers" look. "What the hell do you think is so darn _funny_?"

I wiped my eyes, still concentrating on the road but giggling like a school girl. "We are acting as if Jared is some horrible beast who's out to kill us!"

Kristal thought about it, and then giggled too. "You're right. I mean; it's just _Jared_."

After dropping off Krystal, I arrived to an empty home. She told me that she had to go home early today, and couldn't stay over because she had to pack. Her mom had texted her saying that Kristal's great aunt from Denver had died of a heart attack, and her and her two younger brother's and two older ones, were catching the next flight to Denver, which was in about two hours. I asked Krystal if she was okay and she shurgged, saying that the lady was an old hag and a bitch to her anyway.

I never really liked being home by myself. The big ol' house felt empty and quiet. There were a few voice mails from Lila saying that she was going out with Zade tonight, and not to wait up.

Oh, what to do on a Wednesday afternoon? Nothing, that's what.

I went upstairs to my room and pulled out my laptop, waiting for the internet to load. We didn't get very good coverage in La Push, so I don't really go on facebook that often. After accepting a few friend requests and checking my notifications, I was already bored. No one was online. Typical. I shut my laptop and grabbed the phone off of my bedside table. I dialled Paul's number, getting the busy tone. Damn.

I glanced around my room. The walls were painted a cobalt blue, but you could hardly see it under the layer after layer of posters that adorned my walls. They were mostly bands, with the occasional hottie, and of course, photos of my life everywhere. I sighed.

Dialling Jaycee's number, a soft voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Mrs. Atill, is Jaycee okay?" I asked, surprised that her mom was on the phone. Jaycee is an only child, and her parents are mostly working.

"Oh, hello Kim, dear. Well, I took her to see Dr. Cullen today, and he said it's just a virus, and she should be beter in a few days. A week max. I don't think she's well enou-" Someone suddenly took the phone from Jaycee's mom.

"Kimberly?" A voice croaked.

"Jaycee? God, you sound like shit." I laughed.

"Wow, thanks for the ego booster. I _do _feel like shit. It's freakin' awful, I tell you."

"Yeah, poor you." I sighed.

"Anything interesting happen at school today?"

"Nothing much. Oh, Paul told me he loved me and Jared came back to school." I replied nonchalantly, biting my lip and toying with my hair.

"No fucking way!"

_"Jaycee, language!" _

"Sorry mom! Really? That's so sweet. But then again, we all saw it coming. The love thing, I mean."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course. Paul stares at you like your the only girl in the world. Kate Hamilton could freaking pop her tits out of her shirt and Paul would still be looking at you. You can tell he loves you, Kim. It's kind of freaky, in fact."

I laughed. Her deathly sick tone was funny matched with her words.

"And as for Jared coming back... how do you feel about that?" She asked delicately.

I shrugged, but bit my lip harder. "I'm not quite sure... I didn't really talk to him. In fact, I avoided him in every way possible. But damn, he looks like he's doing drugs or something."

"Mhm. So what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Krys had to fly to Denver 'cause her bitchy Aunt Meryl died. And Lila's gone, so I'm alone. And Paul won't pick up his phone..."

"Aw, poor you. Anyway, I'm sorry but I have to go! My mom is trying to force some disgusting organic stuff down my throat!"

_"It'll make you better!" _

I chuckled. "Yeah, well get better hun. And rest!"

"Will do, Kimmy Cub!" she laughed as the line disconnected. I sighed, staring at my bitten nails.

The phone rang abruptly, shocking my out of my tedious daze.

"Hello?" I greeted as I picked up the receiver.

"Oh, Kim. Hi. It's Akira here."

"Hey Akira. What's up?" I replied, lying back on my satin pillows. I twirled a bit of my brown hair around my finger unconsciously.

"Maiya and I were just wondering if you and the girls wanted to hang out or something."

A smile lit up my face. "Well, Jaycee is sick and Kristal is away for a while, so it's just me."

"Really? You should totally come over then!" Akira responded happily.

"Yes, okay. I'll be over soon. What's your address?"

Akira told me her address and I quickly jotted it down on the back of my hand.

"Yep, I'll be over soon." I repeated, hanging up the phone after a quick goodbye. I hopped off of my bed, glad to be doing something rather than just sitting around home. I looked at myself in the mirror, then outside the window. It was beginning to rain, and I was still wearing the dress I had thrown on this morning due to the good weather. Well, _that _didn't last long, did it? Changing into a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a light tank top and a white jersey over the top, I shoved my cellphone and wallet into my back pockets. I yanked on my white leather chucks. I paused at my wardrobe for a second before pulling out a white hoodie and throwing that over the top too.

I rushed downstairs, tripping on the last two steps in my haste. Luckily, I didn't hurt myself too bad.

I locked up the house, not knowing when Lila was coming home. As soon as I was in my car I turned on the heater and switched on the radio, singing something from A Day To Remember as I drove the wet drive to Forks.

**Chapter ten! Ohmygosh. Wow. That was positively the longest time I have taken to update in the history of ever. Really. Tell me what you think (: Have I lost my writers touch? I hope not... **

**-RememberThatDay-**


End file.
